InvaderZIM harem
by HunterZIM
Summary: Question. Does anyone have any advice for Zim on how to deal with nine horny women? No? okay. Zimxharem. More will come later on. WARNING: HIGH AMOUNTS OF FOUL LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES
1. The harem begins

This was based off of gooeyblob's InvaderZIM harem. Go check out their deviantart page . They're an incredible and creative artist, it's what inspired me to right this piece. All rights reserved to there respective owners. Go check them out. And let's get into this. Also, WARNING: CONTAINS HIGH AMOUNTS OF FOUL LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL PREFERENCES. YOU HAVE BEEN ADVISED.

Today was not a very good day. Well when is it ever a good day for Gaz Membrane. I mean you all know her hellish and dark nature she has towards everyone so she never has a good day. Oh what's that? That's fixing to change? Well then why don't take a look and see why, shall we. Gaz was walking alone in the park with her arms crossed and her normal grumpy mood was even more grumpy. She then sat down on a bench and huffed. Her angry expression turned into a depressed look.

"I don't even understand why I'm mad. It should have been obvious that they would forget." She told herself. Gaz's life has been... not that nice. It started off at a young age when her stupid brother started to become involved with the paranormal. She always had to listen to him being an expert and deal with him taking the last soda or stealing the last of anything really. She always hated when he did that. Things only got worse when a certain green alien came to earth. Zim was his name. The problem wasn't Zim though. It was Dib he always talked to her about it and it would get on her nerves so bad. Zim and Dib would always fight each other. She's met Zim. If she were honest with her self, Zim was actually pleasant to be around. He wasn't a complete idiot and he wasn't a complete let down.

They would sometimes hangout, play video games, eat pizza, and talk about what annoying dumb shit did her idiotic brother pull this time. They became friends after a while. Though they were bad at complimenting each other and Zim would enjoy calling her little Gaz because of him being taller than her. Years later, they grew through their school years. And Gaz was having the time of her life calling Zim a pipsqueak because he was close to being half her size. The only reason why I say close is because he's about a foot or or two taller than her waistline and Gaz was about 5ft 11in. They were still friends though. Through college Gaz saw everyone wanting her like if she was some piece of meat. She made it clear that she wasn't interested in idiots like them. She wouldn't mind having a boyfriend but everyone was so stupid. No one was really boyfriend material. But she wasn't really worried about that right now today was the most important day of her life and her workaholic father and paranormal obsessed brother forgets like usual. Gaz is 23 years old as of today and nobody bothered to care. Well today that plans on changing.

"If it isn't the Gaz-human." A voice called. Gaz knew that voice all to well. It's been forever since she's heard it. She then looked to her right to see a certain green alien in a fashionable crimson tuxedo, pink dress shirt, black neck tie, gloves, and dress shoes, pink colored Oakley's, and a white gold Rolex on his right wrist. His pak was also visible through his clothes. His wig was on but his antennas stuck through. He was smiling as he stood there looking at Gaz. "Long time no see as you humans say it." Zim said as he took off his glasses and put them away, revealing his his contact covered eyes but his eye color was red instead of blue. Gaz didn't smile or anything, she just rolled her eyes and looked away. Zim felt a little disrespected by it. "What was that that for? Zim has not seen the Gaz-beast in five years and that is how the mighty Zim is treated." He said. The last they had seen each other was Zim had gotten a letter. He was recruited by some big time company in California. They were given a notice on his behavior. He had excellent grades but they weren't really interested in that. What intrigued them was his voice and behavior. They wanted this type for their projects. So they sent him a letter saying that they will pay him and provide all necessities if he come to California to work on their projects. After reading all of this and seeing what could be the possibilities, he accepted the offer, packed his things, Including Gir and got ready for his flight.

Gaz and Zim did say their goodbyes before he left though. They didn't want to admit it, but they were going to miss each other. During his time in California, Zim was actually given the job as a voice actor. Video games and TV shows started to boom. Zim did a voice of an alien war lord named Orthopox in a game called destroy all humans. Moving on to tv shows and cartoons. Given an offer to voice a character named Alpha 5 in a show called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, renamed to Power Rangers Zero, then changed to Power Rangers Turbo. It became quite the success. Zim started to become famous through theses roles and decided that this was going to be his career. He had a high income and became a famed celebrity. Large fan base, signing autographs, and taking pictures. He was enjoying it to the fullest. Zim gave up taking over the world a long time ago but he just found another reason to stay. More and more offers started to come in. A beaver named Daggett from a show called angry Beavers, an idiotic boy and his father in a show about two kids and their friend the grim reaper, and a race of magical aliens known as the Zoni helping a robot and a Lombax save the universe. Zim loved it all and made quite the name for him self (before any of you ask. Yes, these are actual roles the original voice actor for InvaderZIM voiced in). But he had this feeling that he had forgotten something. He couldn't remember until it hit him. It had been almost five years ever since he left for California. So he booked a private flight and headed straight for home. Besides, he was given another offer that had to be done there. As he landed in New York (idk where the Membranes live. Can someone please tell me) Zim was casually walking through the airport until he got noticed by a bunch of fans. Directors, producers, and managers recommended that he have body guards but he declined and said that he was fine on his own, and proved himself right. Zim then smiled, signed autographs, took a few pictures, politely explained that he was in a hurry and he really needed to leave. They all waved goodbye as he drove off in a black polished mustang with red racing stripes down the middle and red dragon decals on the sides. It was early in the morning there so he decided to put on the Oakley's that we mentioned earlier. Driving down the streets, he found a little shop that had miscellaneous items in it. Going into the parking lot, he parked his car and went into the shop. No doubt about it being miscellaneous because there was nothing but random stuff all over.

"Shit. Who the hell just has random shit sitting in random spots." Zim whispered to himself

"Sorry about that. I didn't notice anyone had com- wait a minute, best buddy!"a voice shouted happily.

"Zim's question has been answered, and it's not a good answer." He said as he gave a 'are you kidding me' expression. He turned to his left to have someone hugging him already.

"It's so good to see you Zim" The person said.

"Yes, um. Hello... Keef. Can you let go now. You're kind of squeezing Zim." Zim said. He wasn't really, Zim just wanted Keef to let go of him. Keef then let go and finally notice Zim's clothes.

"Woah Zim! How did you get something like this?" Keef asked. Zim just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Please explain to Zim that you are joking right?" He asked. Keef was dead serious. "Alpha 5, Daggett, Orthopox, the Zoni? Everyone knows me because of them." He finished. Keef was confused at first but soon connected the dots.

"You're those guys?!" He asked excitedly. Zim then nodded unimpressed. "Oh my god, how did I not see that? It should have been obvious because of Orthopox's voice sounding like yours. So what brings you here?" He asked. Zim just shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"I have not been here in five years. I guess I felt... what do you call it. Home sickness." He said. That's when he caught glimpse of something. That item then started to jog his memory. It was a very important day today. To him it wasn't but knew that humans valued it for some reason. So he grabbed it, told Keef he was buying it and took his leave. And that leads us to our current events with Zim standing there in front of a grumpy Gaz. Gaz rollers her eyes again and stood up, facing away from him.

"Go away Zim, I'm not in the mood..." She said.

"Zim only wishes to give this trinket for the day of your birth Gaz, as custom... you humans have dumb, needless rituals..." He finished as he held onto a small antique piggy bank. Suddenly Gaz started to feel different from what he said had stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt like she was shivering as her eyes became wide with shock.

"My birthday?" She whispered. She then turned to face him but her face was blacked out as her eyes were visible. "You... You..."

"Wait! What did I do now?!" Zim panicked. What happened next made him feel as if he actually died.

"Remember!" She shouted happily as she became teary eyed and hugged him tightly. Because of his hight displacement, Zim's face was pressed up against her breast while he was trying to process what just happened. Gaz however was overjoyed that someone actually remembered her birthday, even if it was a narcissistic pipsqueak like Zim. That's when she found that Zim was more than enough to be boyfriend material. She then let go and Zim backed up a little shocked. He then feels around to see if any body parts are missing. And there wasn't. Zim was all kinds of confused now. "Hey Zim." She called. Zim looked up to see Gaz giving a simple yet seductive smile. Zim didn't know whether to trust it or not. "I don't really have anyone or anything to celebrate my birthday, but if you're up for it..." She then handed him a piece of paper. Zim looked at it to have two addresses with the first one labeled "my place". "Maybe we could hangout later on tonight." She said. Zim was shocked, but his heart was racing.

"Y-Yes... Zim gladly accepts." He got out.

"Great. Pick me up at seven." She said as he pecked him on the cheek. Right as she passed him, Gaz then quickly brushed his antennas causing him to stiffen. After getting himself back together, Zim quickly ran to his car ad pushed the PEDAL TO THE METAL MOTHA FUCKAS!!

 **(Alexa: Playing just a little faster by there for tomorrow)**

He waisted no time as he drove down the highway. Zim took an exit and drove down the streets after taking a left at a stop light. Zim took one last turn and drove down towards the end of a turn around street. Zim put the car in park and turned off the engine. He opened the door and stepped out, smiling at the past memories of where it all started in this run down neighborhood. His old base. That's when he heard a bunch of metal clanks come from the back of his car.

"Get out of the voot cruiser Gir." He said. Yes ladies and gentlemen, his car is none other than the voot cruiser in disguise. A small green dog with black ears, arms, and legs came out of the back seat with a succ monkey in his hands.

"Ooooh, we is backs at da base." Gir said.

"Yes Gir, we are back. But we're going to move it." He said. Zim walked up to it and typed in a security code on a control panel that appeared. The house began to deconstruct as the underground labs started to shrink themselves. The base soon became a small metallic ball the size of a soft ball. Zim then went back to the car and got in as Gir did the same. Zim then started the car and drove off. Zim left the run down areas and started moving into the nicer part of neighborhoods. He drove around looking through until he found something. A large open lot with nothing in it. So Zim parked along the side walk and got out. Walking toward it. Once he was in the middle of the lot, Zim pulled out the metallic ball. He then pressed a button on it and tossed it to the ground as it dug through. It then started to build the underground labs and built the foundation of the base. It then began to build walls and a rooftop. Windows and a door started to appear with a walk way leading from the front door to a drive way coming from a garage and out to the street. The base was now remodeled to look more like a luxurious house and Zim was proud of his accomplishment. Zim drove his car inside the garage and closed the door. As he walked into the living room, there was a nice couch and recliner set with a coffee table, large tv, and framed posters of the games and tv shows he acted in. There was also a fancy kitchen connected to it. Zim then walked in and opened a cabinet to see a full case that had assorted whisky, champagne, wine, and a beverage shaker to mix alcoholic drinks. He closed the cabinet doors and the door bell rang. He then walked to the door and opened.

"Hello are you Zim Irk?" A person asked. He was wearing some sort of delivery persons uniform.

"Yes." Zim said.

"Here are your belongings that you wanted mail ordered to this address. I just need you to sign this and everything will be set." The delivery person said handing him a clipboard with a piece of paper. Zim then took the clipboard and signed his name. Soon a bunch of boxes started to come in and placed in the living room. Everyone left and it was just Zim while Gir climbed on top of some boxes.

"Computer! Unpack everything and put them in there respective places. I need to make myself presentable for tonight." Zim said as he walked towards the bathroom. Zim took the next few hours grooming and preping for his date. He slipped on a clean maroon suit with black stylish accents on the wrist. He also put on the white gold Rolex and pink Oakley's. That's when he walked into the living room and noticed Gir as he watched the house unpack itself. "Gir." He called. Gir then walked up to Zim with a blank stare and his tongue hanging out the side as Zim stared at him, squinting his eyes while thinking about what to do with him. Zim then lifted his right hand up and like a magician, made a twenty dollar bill appear in his hand. Zim then tossed it and watched as it slowly fell down towards Gir. Gir then caught it. "Go out and occupy yourself until morning." He said.

"Yes sir." Gir said saluting while his eyes turned red. His eyes then changed back and ran out of the house. Zim then got in his car and drove out of the garage to pick up Gaz as the garage door closed. He made it to her house with seven minutes to spare. Since the college she was going to wasn't so far, she stayed at home until she finished. Zim got out and spent the next five minutes to check if nothing was messed up. He once looked up that in these "dates" as they call it that the male must dress to look handsome or charming in order to impress the female as she should dress beautiful or sexy as it described. A minute had passed and Zim was staring off into the distance. He then heard the door to the house open and began to look. What he saw next made time itself stop. Gaz was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and a dark leopard print corset underneath. She also had a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and black knee high boots. She also had black lipstick on. Gaz closed the door behind her as she enjoyed staring at a snazzy Zim standing next to a mustang with a nice paint job. She then walked up to Zim.

"Like what you see?" She asked seductively. Zim finally shook his head, coming out of his trance.

"You... look stunning." He said.

"Thanks, and you're quiet the looker yourself." She said as many different thoughts crawled into her mind. Zim then lead her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Oh my, quiet the gentleman." She said and entered the car. Zim the closed the door.

"Okay, keep your shit together! You're the almighty ZIM!" He whispered as he pulled out a napkin and whipped the blood coming from his eyes. "Why does she make aroused so easily?" He asked himself. Zim then entered the driver side and began driving to the other address she wrote down. After driving for almost two hours because traffic was shit, they had made it to their destination. Zim looked out to see a large building with dark lights and a large name with something behind it. Giving it somewhat of a spooky theme. "The spiders web?" He asked.

"It's a new night club that opened and I've been dying to go in." Gaz said. Zim was about to move until he felt Gaz lean over to him and place her right hand on the inside of his thigh. "Trust me. You'll love it." She whispered. Her voice was as sweet as honey to him. Gaz then got out and closed the door. Zim quickly pulled a napkin out and whipped his eyes.

"Dammit it Zim! Pull it together!" He whispered to himself. Zim got out of the car and started to walk towards the night club with his hand at Gaz's waist while she had her hand at his waist.

 **(Alexa: Playing Zion by Fluke)**

It was a mixture of dark blue, purple, and green flashing lights as loud music played through the building. Several people drank as they danced, pressing their bodies together. The club was filled with the heat of everyone there, bodies sweating as they enjoyed the moment. There were private booths where people would sit in circular couches with circular tables. The outside could barely be seen as they were surrounded by curtains. The private booths were reserved so people could enjoy drinks with a friend or lover, celebrate for special occasions, or simply have a private session. Here we see Zim who just chugged down a shot. He then sets the glass on the table.

"So the Dib-shit... dragged you all the way to a town surrounded by FUCKING woods... ran around looking for his supposed paranormal shit and pissed off enough people to actually get himself thrown out?" He asked with a slur.

" yup...*hic*." Gaz responded. Both her and Zim weren't completely drunk, but they were feeling it. Zim started laughing which caused Gaz to laugh.

"What a fucking *hic* idiot!" He said with a smile. Gaz then took another shot. After Zim died down the laughing, he sighed. "This is what I missed. Making fun of the Dib-stink, and having a good time." He said as he took another shot.

"So other than your job opportunity... have y*hic*ou done anything else? Anyone hit on you?" She asked.

"Several. But they had no effect, even with alcoholic beverages. I couldn't find the*hic*... what do humans call it? The spark. That's it. I could not find the*hic*spark." He explained.

"Oh, then what would happen if I did this?" Gaz said as she lifted right leg and crossed it over Zim's lap. Zim became surprised at what was in front of him. He felt his heart begin to race.

"I honestly have no words." He said. Gaz then smiled.

"I've got an idea." She said as she poured alcohol into a shot glass. "Why don't we play a game." She suggested.

"One of you humans drinking games? Alright, what are the rules?" He asked getting a little cocky.

"You have to drink this only using your mouth." She said.

"Easy game, easy win." Zim commented. He then tried to reach for it.

"Ah ah ah." She said pulling it away from him.

"But you just said-."

"I wasn't finished. You have to drink this only using your mouth." She then moved her left hand and grabbed the strings on her corset and pulled them, making it a little tighter. She then poured the alcohol from the shot onto her breast and squeezed them together to make sure none spills. "While getting it out of here." She finished. Zim was shocked and wasn't sure on what to do. His breathing was heavy and his chest was pounding. His instincts were telling him to do it but he wasn't sure if he should. Zim then finally decided and followed his instincts. Zim came close to her chest and tasted the alcohol mixed with her sweat and skin with his tongue. Zim started to slurp the shot as his face came into her cleavage. Gaz quietly moaned as she bit her bottom lip. Zim pulled up and looked at Gaz. "Good boy." She whispered. She then slowly pulled him closer as their lips met. Gaz had her hands wrapped around his neck as Zim held on to her waist. They pulled apart and Gaz was met with a smiling yet delirious Zim with his lips stained with her black lipstick from when she kissed him.

"Want to take this back to my place?" He asked.

"Sure pipsqueak." She replied. Zim smiled even more and grabbed her hand. He paid for the drinks and led her out to his car. She was about to enter the passenger side until Zim closed the door.

"We're going to need the back seat for this drive." He said as he opened the back door. She giggled a little and sat down. What she didn't expect was Zim to move her, making her back lay against the seat bottom. Zim crawled in on top of her and closed the door. Zim then presses a button and the car started while the windows became tinted. It then started to move and a furious make out session began between the two. There tongues wrestled each other for dominance and Zim's started to wrap around hers. It started to stroke her tongue and they both were exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Gaz was then finally able to claim herself on top. Zim then grabbed Gaz's rear and squeezed it. That's when he got the bright idea to smack it. Gaz felt the tiny sting it gave her and reached for his antenna, giving it a good pull. He gave a pained groan and that's when they bit each other's bottom lip. Licking the blood and the wound itself. Zim then used his left hand to fondle her breast while still smacking her rear with his right, giving a mix of pain and pleasure. Gaz did the same by gently caressing one antenna while having a tight grip on the other. They both heard a beeping sound and saw the windows weren't tinted anymore. They were at the house. So they got out and once Gaz got inside, she was welcomed with a luxurious house that was nicer than hers.

"Want a grand tour?" Zim asked as he stumbled.

"Sure... *hic*." Gaz said. Zim then started to introduce her to the living room and moved onto the kitchen, dining room, spare bedrooms, bathrooms, private office, private study, indoor hottub, and finally Zim's bed room. It was large room with a large bed. While Zim wasn't looking, Gaz took her boots off and set them aside.

"So what do *hic* think?" Zim asked while plopping down on the bed.

"It's one hell of an upgrade." She said. Gaz then noticed something on the table next to her. It was a tiny control system with a red screen and buttons. "Oh I wonder what this does?" She asked out loud, pressing one of the buttons. The lights died down as the color of the walls started to shift to a really dark maroon color. Then suddenly... music was playing.

 _"Oooooh, baby. I'm hot just like an oven, I need some loving."_ It sang. Gaz then looked over at Zim for He was still staring at the walls. She then smiled and slowly licked her top lip.

"Oh Zim." She called. Zim then turned his head towards her and saw her unbuttoning her mini skirt. She then slowly pushed it down her legs until it hit the floor. Zim was wide as he saw Gaz with nothing but a corset, fishnet stockings, and a thong. Gaz started to walk over towards him.

 _"But when I get that feeling. I need Sexual Healing. Sexual... Healing."_ The continued as Gaz leaned down and started kiss Zim as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. Zim place his hand on her cheek as she did this. She then start to kiss cheek and go down to his neck, leaving a trail down his chest, abdomen, and waistline as she went to her knees and had Zim lay his back against the bed. Gaz then started to undo his pants. When she finished, she grabbed the waist of his pants and his underwear. She then started to pull them off. What came next though however, made her stop in awe. In front of her was a twelve inch erection that was as thick as a turkey. Gaz actually marveled at it.

"Holy fuck Zim! You're the definition of big things come in small packages." She said. She had barely touched it and saw him twitch as he slightly moaned. She then got a sly grin and started to stroke his shaft. Making him moan out of pleasure. "You like that big boy?" She whispered to him. He answered by giving a sound that was a mix between a moan and a groan. Gaz then stopped and licked it from the base up to the head. She then suckled the head as shoved her tongue towards his urethra, tasting the pre cum that came out. His body was shivering from pure ecstasy as he let out a shaky moan. Gaz then placed her hands on Zim's legs. Zim looked at her to see what she try to do. Zim then saw her begin to go down further on his cock. He groaned moaned loudly as he felt the walls of her throat. With in a quick motion, she lifted up and shoved her head down all the way to the base. Forcing herself to deep throat his cock which brought Zim really close to his limit. After a few seconds, Gaz started to bob her head up and down on Zim's shaft. Zim's breathing was heavy and uneven. That's when Zim felt something strange. During that time Gaz had take the chance try something she saw and used her middle finger to enter Zim's rear. Gaz started to fondle his anus by moving it in and out. Zim couldn't stand this much pleasure.

"Gaz! I'm getting close!" He said as his scrotum tightened. That's when Gaz quickly pulled her finger out and pulled his shaft out of her mouth. His balls then swelled up a little from his repressed ejaculation. Zim then looked at her. "Why did you stop?!" He asked while panting.

"I want these big balls plump and round when we get to the real fun." Gaz said as she untied her corset and loosened it. She then took it off, revealing her enormously large breast. Gaz then grabbed them and wrapped them around Zim's shaft. She then started to suck him off as she moved her breast in sync. "Don't even think about cumming yet. Hold back as much as possible." She said with her mouth full. Zim groaned from pleasure as she used her nipples to rub against it. He wanted to beg her to stop the torture but his ego wouldn't let him. The twitching started to increase and Gaz stopped and backed away. Zim panted heavily as his growing swelled again. He was left breathing to calm down a little. "Good boy. I think you deserve a reward." She said. Zim looked above him to Gaz sliding her thong off and get on the bed. Zim flipped his body over just in time for him to see Gaz face towards him and open her legs. Revealing her sex origin and inviting him by spreading the lips of her vigina. Zim started to become hard again and crawled over to her. Zim was now hovering above Gaz with his raging erection. Zim then guided his shaft towards her entrance. Once he was in place, Zim started to push himself inside. As he pushed, Gaz bit her bottom lip because this was a lot more than she bargained for. The more he pushed, the more her walls clamped down on him. Zim finally finished pushing as he had all of him inside her. Though his tip was pressing against her womb and almost entering it. Zim was trying to steady his breathing. "Zim." Gaz called. He then looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with lust as her body movement screamed desire. "I want you to fuck my pussy. And don't stop until it's the shape of your cock." She said. That's when Zim started to move back and forth. Back and forth. He thrusted inside her at a steady pace, their breathing starting to synchronize. Though Zim wasn't looking for steady ride, so he started to increase his rhythm. Everything started to become heated and filled with the aroma of sex and sweat. They switched positions multiple times as Zim fiercely thrusted his cock in her. Gaz would sometimes caress his antennas gently as he fondled her clit while licking the sweat off her skin. They enjoyed the sexual release they gave each other. All of the stress and annoyances they had to endure were finally disappearing from this special night. They were back in missionary and both were close to their limit.

"Gaz! I can't hold it much longer!" Zim shouted.

"Oh god! Oh fuck yes! Do it baby! Cum inside me!" Gaz screamed. At the last moment, Zim took one large thrust and shot his seed inside her womb. Both moaned as they orgasmed at the same time. Every single once of Zim's semen was inside Gaz. He then collapsed on top of her as they fell asleep in pure bliss.

the next morning*

Zim woke up to the sun shining in his face. He had a massive hangover. He looked to his right to see Gaz's naked body next to his. Her back was facing towards the roof as the sun made her pale skin glow. Zim then moved closer to her and began kiss her back. Gaz woke up to the feeling and giggled at the tingle it sent through her body. She then slowly rolled over and saw Zim smiling at her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Morning." She responded. She then kissed him. "I really enjoyed last night. It was even more special sense both popped each other's cherry and it was my birthday." She said. _'Even though I let him fuck me out of pity of myself. I bet he's going to throw me aside and move on and I'll be all alone.'_ She thought to herself.

"Gaz." Zim's called, bringing her out of her thoughts. "When I told you I couldn't find the spark in any of the women in California. I said that because... I grew feelings for you." He said. Gaz couldn't believe what he said. "I talked to a human once. I can't remember his name but I... I told him about you and how you were my friend for so long. He started to understand what I was feeling. That's when he told me to come back here, find you, and explain how I truly feel." Gaz listened to every word he said. She could have sworn this was all a dream. "What I'm trying to say is..." he then closed his maroon Irken eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened them and looked Gaz straight in the eyes. "I fell in love with you Gaz." He said. "And I understand if you don't want to-." He was then interrupted by Gaz kissing him deeply on the lips. She then pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too pipsqueak." She said. Zim was shocked at first but smiled and started to lean to kiss her. "But before we're official, can you do something for me?" She asked.

"What is it?" He asked. Gaz then looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Promise me... that I'll never be alone." She said. Zim gently smiled.

"Come here." Zim whispered as he pulled her closer. She laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. They laid there quietly, their bodies still exposed. Zim then kissed her forehead. "I promise that you will never be alone ever again." He said. Gaz then happily smiled.

"Then I guess I'm your girlfriend. Which makes you my boy toy." She said as she made a circular motion with he finger on his chest. The new found lovers laid there in peace.

"And to make sure I keep my promise. I want to go at again. Only this time." He said looking down at her. Gaz then looked at him. "I want to fuck you until you're filled to the brim and more with my sperm." He said. Gaz smiled even more and kissed him.

"Then lets get started big boy." She said. Soon they started to participate in the dance of love.

NEXT TIME ON INVADER ZIM HAREM*

It was a dark rainy night in the middle of the woods as we see a voot cruiser, crash landed. Fire and smoke were coming out of it along with sparks. Inside there's something moving. It throws itself out reveal Zim badly injured and the rain made it worse. The fire was suddenly put out and something was placed over him to keep the rain from burning him. He was then dragged off to god knows where.


	2. Sexy Mabe

(Alexa: playing InvaderZIM intro song)

A large screen with the symbol of the tallest appeared and the words invasion in big bold letters quickly went across the screen. Everything then moved to a large group of Irkens cheering as Zim was placed in the middle. He had an egotistical grin on his face while raising his hands in the air. That was until he turned around to see the tallest behind him. He stared at them, wondering what they were going to do. Suddenly, Zim was kicked off by both of them and he started to fall as everything around him turned black.

(Music gets cut off)

Zim felt like he was falling forever as everything around him turned black. He started to see the lies and false missions the tallest had told him. His hopes and dreams, his world came crashing down on him. He wanted to give up and just let go. That was until he felt himself not falling any more. He looked around and the area around him started to transform into an old battle field. Everything is covered in rock and debris. That's when he sees something walking to him.

(Alexa: Playing BLEACH OP 9 Velonica - Aqua Timez)

A man his size was walking towards Zim. He was wearing a long crimson colored trench coat style jacket with short sleeves, made from cloth and attached to it was a long black cape buttoned on the neck of the jacket. He had what looked like a long sleeve shirt that was pink and had tiny thin black lines. This figure also had black pants, boots, and gloves on. Zim couldn't see his face because of the hood that was on his jacket but he could see his hair as dark as night, swaying in the air. Also around his neck was a long dark green scarf. His cape, bottom of his jacket, and scarf were also swaying in the wind. Within an instant the figure was in front of Zim and placed his hand on Zim's chest. There was then a quick flash and suddenly Zim saw this enormous red aura around this mysterious person. Zim looked at himself to see that he himself has a bright red aura that was equal to the other person. Just who was he?

 _Zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire_

 _Shiawase na furi shite utau_

 _Motto hashire to iikikashite_

 _Mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e_

 _Kita Michi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen_

 _Shimensoka sansen ni tsugu one game_

 _"Yama ari tami ami gake ari"_

 _Chiri wa tsumotteku hateshinai tabi no tochuu de_

 _Machi no hazure ni tachiyoru_

 _Tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite_

 _Nekorobu to kurikaesareru asai nemuri_

 _Nando mo onaji ano yokogao_

 _Nando mo onaji ano kotoba o..._

 _"ikiteru dake de kanashi to omou no wa watashi dake na no?" To_

Everything suddenly disappeares and goes black again as everything transitions to nine unknown figures come into view. All being female and each one of them were a different color. It then zooms in close on one that is a dark violet color. Her pose showed independents and fury. The figure then materializes to reveal itself to be Gaz Membrane with her arms crossed and her name appears around her. It then switched to a dark pink figure. Her pose showed joy and happiness. Her identity remained unknown. Now switching to a dark purple figure. Her pose showed little to no emotion. Identity remained unknown. It then switches to one that is aquamarine. Her pose showed bravery and courage. Identity unknown. Moving on to one completely blue. Her pose was calm and serine. Identity unknown. It then moved to one that was bright pink. He pose showed beauty and passion. Identity unknown. Then it moved to one that was completely red. Her pose showed greed and selfishness. Identity unknown. Moving on to one that is dark blue. Her pose held a desire for peace and understanding. Identity unknown. Finally going to one that is green. Her pose held a drive for power.

 _Tabako no kemuri ya chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru_

 _Kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni_

Everything then transitions to an open field with Zim walking next to the mystery warrior. The sky was filled with dark clouds. As they walked, the images of Gaz and the other mystery women started to go bye, one by one. Zim had this look of determination on him. It was as if he needed them as much as they needed him. And this unknown warrior stood at his side to help. They then became prepared to fight as it switched to a group of people unknown to them, but their aura showed pure evil and hatred towards them.

 _Minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima_

 _Koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru_

Gaz and the other women were then show, in prisoned and badly hurt. So Zim and the mystery warrior began running towards this army of monsters, robots, and people with strange powers. Luckily for them, it wasn't much but they had an army of their own. As they fought, Zim and the unknown warrior went in, dodging the attacks and projectiles thrown at them, sliding through traps. Both figurative a literally, and continued to head for the main fight.

 _Honto no koto dake de ikiteyukeru hodo_

 _Bokura wa tsuyoku nakute ii ii?_

The mystery warrior speeds through the air as he readies a right punch. The warrior comes close and throws a punch towards the screen as he bares his teeth. The scene then transitions to the sun rising and Zim standing at a cliff with Gaz and the other women standing with him. They watched as a transparent image of the mystery warrior appeared with his back towards them but he was looking at them at the same time. The scene then quickly cuts to black

 **InvaderZIM Harem**

It was a bright and wonderful day, especially for a certain part of love bird. "Oh god! Oh FUCK YES ZIM!" Gaz shouted from pleasure as he took one last powerful thrust and shot his seed inside her. They both then collapsed on the bed as the panted heavily. Their body's drenched in sweat. "It's... it's like you get better and better every time we fuck." She said out of breath.

"It's because Zim cannot get enough of you." He said. They then looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Moving closer, they rested their heads against each other and closed their eyes.

"I love you." Zim whispered.

"I love you too." Gaz whispered back. Gaz had moved in with Zim due to the fact that her father and her brother usually realize that Gaz's birthday had passed after 3 days. But this time, they didn't even say anything. So she had enough of them, called Zim and told him that she was coming over with her stuff and has been living with him for the past two weeks. They then heard a ding from a night stan next to the bed. Gaz reached behind her and grabbed her phone to see a text. "Oh fuck me." She groaned.

"You know I'm always up for another round." Zim said jokingly. Gaz smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So what troubles you little-Gaz?" He asked.

"I've gotta go to work today. It's family night after that so I won't be home until later on tonight. I know I said I was pissed at them but I have to go and act like I'm happy to see them and explain that I moved out and that I'm living somewhere else." She explained. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said as she got up for the bathroom. Zim stays in the bed and waited. He heard the water running and smiled.

 _'Time to execute my plan.'_ He thought to himself as he got out of bed. Gaz began to wash her body thoroughly. That's when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and their hands go to her growing. She shivered at the touch.

"Zim, what are you-" She was then interrupted by Zim fondling her clit. She placed her hands on the wall to keep her balance.

"If you want me to stop. Just say it and Zim will." He said seductively. Zim then used his fingers to enter sex origin. She began to moan vigorously as Zim slid his fingers in and out while spreading his fingers apart. "So what will it be?" He asked as he licked her back.

"Do it. Fuck me pipsqueek." She said. Zim then placed his hands on her hips and guided his throbbing erection to her entrance. Zim then shoved his shaft roughly inside. Gaz bit her lip as Zim started to go at a slow but forceful pace. He then started to increase his thrusts more. Gaz moaned out of pleasure. "Oh god yes! Pound me Zim! Do it harder!" She shouted. He then put more power behind his thrust, causing Gaz to moan louder. Zim had pulled out and had Gaz get on all fours. Zim then got on his knees and re-entered her, continuing to pleasure both himself and his woman as gripped her soaking wet hair.

"Oh god Gaz! How can you still be this tight!" He said as he started to feel her walls clamp around his cock. Zim then pushed Gaz's upper body to the floor as he used his arms and body weight to keep her down. He then grabbed her right arm and pinned it behind her back. Zim started thrust harder and harder.

"Oh fuck yes, Zim! It feels so good!" She shouted, feeling her hair being pulled.

"Oh god! Gaz, I'm cumming!" Zim said. He then unloaded his sperm inside Gaz's womb as she gladly accepted it. Zim then slowly laid on top of Gaz as his shaft stayed inside, pumping his genetic product into her baby carrier. They sat there trying to get air into their lungs as soothing hot water sprayed their backs.

"Okay... I don't think I can live without your cock." She huffed out. Zim then had her turn towards him and flipped over to where he was on bottom and Gaz was on top. Gaz's hair hanged around their faces, soaking wet. Zim smiled.

"I love you little-Gaz." He said. Gaz smiled back.

"I love you too pipsqueek." She replied. They both then gave a loving kiss. After some time, they finished their intimate shower time and got dressed. They kissed each other good bye and Gaz left in a custom made car that Zim built for her. As she left, Zim went to grab the mail and saw an envelope with his next role. He then went inside and read of his lines as Gir sat in front of a tv with a chocolate taco.

"If you want me to fight then give me a reason. Why should I help you after everything that you've done to me?" He read. He was having a tough time on what voice to give this character, he just wasn't sure. He shook his head out of frustration. 'I need to clear my head.' He thought to himself. Maybe a drive around the block will help. That's when it ticked in his head. His car was the voot cruiser but how long has it been since he's actually flown it. Maybe that could help him with the script. So Zim headed for the garage, telling Gir that he was going out. Zim is then seen quickly coming out of the back yard and flying off. After sometime, Zim was flying peacefully in the sky. His mind was at ease as he steered the voot cruiser. That's when he saw something. A water droplet had hit the glass. Then there was another, and another, and another until it started to pour down rain. Dark clouds formed in the sky. "I need to head back before this gets out of hand." Zim said to himself as he turned around to head back home. All of sudden, a large lightning bolt flashed and crashed directly into the ship.

"SYSTEM FAILURE. ALTITUDE LEVEL. DROPPING. PREPARE FOR IMPACT." The computer said as the ship fell to the ground. The cruiser was on fire as sparks came out of the hull and engines. With a large shock wave, the ship crashed into the ground. It was late at night as the rain poured. We see Zim desperately trying to crawl out of the burning ship. He then threw himself out. His body was badly damaged as cuts and bruises could clearly be seen. His skin making a sizzling sound as the rain burned him. He thought he was going to die. That was until someone moved in view. He couldn't tell who it was or what they looked like due to his vision being disoriented. But he could see that they were able to put out the fire the fire and covered the ship so no one could see it. They then walked over to Zim and placed what looked like a tarp over him. He was then dragged off to god knows where.

Meanwhile at the house, Gaz furiously comes in and slams the door behind her.

"God Damn! Fucking assholes!" She said as she sat on the coach. She didn't want to but started to cry. Gaz had gotten into a fight with her father and brother. She had to explain to them that they had completely forgotten her birthday and they never said anything. She started to think they didn't care about her and explained that she had moved out two weeks ago and that she never wants to see them ever again. She has had enough of them. Zim was the only one that made her feel loved. Gaz started to wonder where was her pipsqueak at. "Computer, Where's Zim?" She asked.

"Last known location and transmission." He said as he brought up footage of Zim flying over at a forest. He sighed deeply.

"This actually helped quite a lot. Maybe I can finally get back to working on that script." He said. That's when the water droplets from the rain started to come down. "I need to head back before this gets out of hand." He said as he started to turn around. Lightning bolt then struck the ship and alarms started to go off.

"SYSTEM FAILURE. ALTITUDE LEVEL. DROPPING. PREPARE FOR IMPACT." The system said. Zim was hurt but he tried to pull up on the voot cruiser. As soon as the ship crashed, the video cut and went to static. Gaz started to worry about what happened to Zim.

 _'Oh my god. Zim please come home.'_ She worried.

where ever Zim is currently at.*

Zim was slowly breathing in and out as he rested. His body was patched up and stitched. Someone then used a wet wash cloth to clean off the dirt still on his arm. This someone was actually a girl. She was wearing tight jeans with sneakers. She had on a blue sweater that had a star with a rainbow trail behind it. She had long brown hair with a colorful head band on top. After this girl was finished, she quickly got up and quietly cheered and ran out of the room excitedly. He are then taken to the forest where man in his early twenties. He had on jeans with camo out door boots. He had on a navy blue vest with a bright red shirt underneath. This person also had a light blue and white hat that had a tree on the front of the hat. Some of his hair was hanging out the sides and back as the rest was packed underneath. This man was currently kneeling on the ground as he analyzed it. He then brought his hand to his chin as he started to ponder.

"Hey Dipper!" The girl shouted, coming out of nowhere and startling him, causing him to fall over.

"Mabel! Don't scare me like that!" Dipper said to her while getting back up.

"Oh don't be a baby. Come on I want to show you something!" She said excitedly as she dragged Dipper by the arm.

"Woah, slow down Mabel! You're gonna rip my arm off!" He said. The had finally made it to an odd looking wooded shack with a large sign that said "mystery shack" on the roof. Mabel then started to bring her brother upstairs. "Honestly Mabel, What is so exciting that you had to drag me up here?" She then threw the door open with and eagerly excited smile on her face. What came next made Dipper shocked with disbelief. Inside was Zim, sleeping on a bed with bandages. He then walked towards it, still amazed by this. "No way! Is this... an actual alien?" He asked out loud.

"Yeppers! I found him outside. It was raining and he was hurt really bad, and his ship was on fire so I put it out and hid it while I covered him up and brought him back here." She said with bubbly smile. Dipper then knelt down and pulled out a small flash light. He turned it on and used his left hand to open Zim's eye lid. His eye glowed as Dipper passed the light back and forth over his eye.

"He seems to be knocked out still." He said. That's when Zim's subconsciousness disappeared and he saw a light over his eye. He feared the worst and quickly grabbed Dippers arm. Zim then threw a right and left hook. He finally threw a right hook and knocked Dipper back against the wall.

"Need...to get out..." he said with a hoarse voice. Due to the crash though, his voice was very disoriented and made it sound like he was speaking in another language. When he tried to reach the door his muscles started to ache. But he pushed through and made it to the door. Zim opened it and got through but he tripped and hit the wall, causing him to fall and roll down the stares. As he tumbled down, his pack may have broken a few steps. Mabel and Dipper got out and saw Zim struggling to get up. They quickly came down to help him. Once they got down Zim started to swing at them.

"Whoa! Woah! Easy, we're not going to hurt you. It's alright." Mabel said as she picked him up. Zim stared at them because he didn't trust them but he appreciated their help. That's when he saw a kitchen area and had Mabel let go of him. He then quickly searched through all the cabinets, pulling out sugar, assorted chocolates, a soda, milk, and purified water. He then started to mix the drinks together as he melted the chocolate. Adding the sugar after it was melted.

"I can't believe it, an actual alien. We should try to make contact with it." He whispered to her sister. "Um... hello distant creature. From another planet. I am what is a called a human." He said slowly so Zim could understand. Though Zim looked at him a little annoyed.

"He... can't be for real." He said out loud as he continued. Zim poured both the chocolate and the drink into a bottle and closed the cap. He then started to shake it, making it mix together.

"Welcome to our planet known as earth." Dipper continued. Zim was starting to get to his limit with annoyances because of Dippers babbling. After he was sure it was mixed thoroughly, he opened it and started to chug it down. It didn't taste good but it's the only thing that can fix his voice. Zim finished and panted heavily. What came next pushed him though. "I am speaking English. Would you like to know English?"

"I'M SPEAKING MOTHER FUCKING ENGLISH YOU DUMB BITCH!!!!" Zim shouted. (If you want to know what it sounds like, look up basicallyidowork black ops 2 funny moments - roasting a hacker from 10:01 to 10:03.) Dipper and Mabel stared at him shocked for they weren't expecting that. Zim then grabbed his right shoulder as he felt pain shoot through him. That's when e finally noticed the bandages on him. He then looked at them. "Which one of you healed me?" He asked. Mabel suddenly raised her hand joyfully. Zim quickly looked at her up and down. He then did a slight nod. "Thank you." He said. Zim got one more look, noticing the curves of her body. 'A little too happy but... damn she's sexy. Almost as sexy as Gaz.' He thought to himself. He felt a sharp pain go through his body and went to his knees. Mabel then quickly helped him up. That's when the three of them heard voices outside. Dipper walked over to the window and looked out to see a group of people walking towards the house.

"Crap. It's Grunkle Stan. Get him upstairs, we can't have him seen like this." Dipper said helping Mabel carry Zim upstairs. They laid him down on the bed. "I'm going to go down and make sure everything seems normal. Keep him here and... make sure he doesn't leave." He said. Dipper left and it was silent in the room. Zim started to groan as he sat up.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Mabel Pines. The dork you saw a little while ago is my older brother Dipper." She said joyfully. Zim stared at her.

 _'They are definitely the opposite of Dib and Gaz.'_ Zim thought to himself. "Well... thank you. Mabel... do you happen to know if there is a spare shirt Zim can wear?" He asked groggily.

"Sure do!" She said. Mabel walked over to her closet and pulled out a green striped sweater that had watermelon slices on it. She then handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said as he slowly put it on. Mabel sat on her knees in the floor.

"So what type of alien are you?" She asked curiously with a smile on her face.

"I'm from a highly advanced race known as Irkens." He said.

"Can you tell me what's it like to be an Irken?" She asked.

"That's a lot of history to go through." Zim answered. Mabel simply crossed her arms on the bed and laid her head on them with a bright smile on her face. Zim was shocked to actually see someone was actually interested in him. Besides Gaz of course. He smiled a little and started to explain the history of Irkens. How their technology became so advanced and the universes strongest and most dangerous empire. Going into detail about how they began to spread out their territory and begun to send out Irkens to takeover planets and become invaders. He also told her how he gave up that life because of the lies they told him. Zim moved from that subject to how his pak and technology worked. Mabel was amazed.

"Wow! This is so cool!" She said staring at his pak. That's when he finally noticed the time.

"Shit." He whispered.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" She asked.

"No it's just... Gaz is gonna kill me when I get home." He said as he realized how deep shit he's fixing to be in.

"Gaz? As in Gaz Membrane?" Mabel asked. That's when Zim became curious.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" He asked. Mabel then dawned a joyful smile.

"Me and her are best friends!" She said excitedly. Zim however was in awe when she said that her and Gaz are friends.

"Whaaaat..." He said as he gave her a 'WTF' face. Mabel gave a small giggle when she saw him.

"Here. Let me explain."

shoot back to 4 years ago*

Mabel was exploring around the town of Gravity Falls Oregon. Her and Dipper usually stay there during the summer ever since they were kids. She would be hanging around with her friends but nobody was around so she didn't have anything to do. Mabel was about to head home until she saw a girl with purple hair. She had what looked like a video game as she concentrated. Mabel began to walk towards her with a smile.

"Hi there." She called.

"Hey." The girl said with a gloomy tone.

"My names Mabel. What's yours?" She asked.

"Gaz." Gaz said while giving her a quick glance.

"That's a cool name! Have you been to Gravity Falls before?" Mabel asked. Now Gaz was starting to become irritated because she was losing her game.

"No." She replied. So Mabel continued on and on about the town, the great attractions it has, and others. Gaz how ever was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. That's when she finally paused her game and looked at her. "Look, Mabel. I know you seem nice but-."

snort-snort*

The girls turn and Gaz froze as Mabel became excited.

"WADDLES! Where have you been." She said excitedly to a pig with a pink circle around his left. He sometimes looked like he was donning a little bit of smile. Mabel then picked him up and hug him tightly. "Oh you're so fat." She said with a joyous smile.

"Is that a pig?" Gaz asked.

"Sure is. This is my best friend Mr. Waddles. Do you like pigs?" Mabel asked.

Are you kidding me. I love pigs." Gaz said. She then gently picked up Waddles and hugged him. That's when they started to talk and have a lot of things in common. Time had passed and they had started to become very good friends. That was until they got interrupted.

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to know him?" An elderly man asked. Gaz looked to see Dib getting dragged off by Dipper.

"Yeah, that's my brother." She groaned.

"Well I hate to say this but I need you and your brother to leave. He's done nothing but antagonize the entire town. You're free to comeback anytime, just he can't." He explained. The man then walked off as Gaz groaned again. She then turned back to Mabel.

"I've gotta go. But I can come by and visit again sometime." She said as they traded contact info. With that, Gaz left with Dib and Mabel was standing out waving. She then placed her hands on her hips with a smile.

"Now back to be alone." She said.

present time*

"And that's basically it." Mabel said. Zim was surprised to hear that Gaz actually made friends with her. That's when he connected dots.

 _'Holy shit. This is the place she was talking about at The Spiders Web.'_ He thought to himself. Thanks to his senses being stronger than humans, Zim started to hear foot steps. "Someone's coming." He said. Zim then pulled out a spare wig and contacts from his pack. He quickly threw the wig on and put in his contacts, finishing right as the door began to open.

"Honestly Dipper, What could so secretive tha-." A woman stopped in mid sentence. She had dark orange hair and with a fur hat on. She was also wearing a green flannel, dark jeans and boots. Dipper came in panicking and when he saw Zim's disguise, he panicked even more. The girl stood there shocked. "Dipper." She said.

"Wendy, I can explain." Dipper said.

"Why didn't you tell me Zim was here." Wendy said with a smile. Dipper then looked at her shocked.

"You know him?" Dipper asked.

"Know him? Dipper, everyone knows him. He's the one that does the voice for alpha 5 and Orthopox. Also played as the Zoni in Ratchet and Clank. I love that game." She explained.

 _'Oh thank god, she's a fan.'_ He mentally sighed. Wendy then walked over to Zim.

"Zim, I'm a huge fan. Is it alright if I could have an autograph." She said, pulling out a Ratchet and Clank poster.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a second." He grunted as he struggled to get up. He found a sharpie marker and began writing his signature. Wendy then walked out, staring at the newly signed poster. Dipper just looked back at Zim.

"So you're an actor?" He asked.

"Voice actor, to be correct." Zim grunted as he walked towards the window. He then opened it and started to climb out. "Can you take me to my ship?" He asked Mabel.

"Sure can." She said. Zim then hopped down and landed with a grunt at the end. Mabel started to climb out but her foot caught, making her fall to the ground. Suddenly she stopped falling. Mabel looked to see that Zim had caught her bridal style. She didn't know why but she felt protected in his arms. Her face started to heat up. "Uhh. Th-Thanks." She stuttered. Zim set her down and they continued there journey. After 5 minutes of walking, they found the voot cruiser. Zim then took a closer look.

"It's in pretty bad shape." He said. That's when he noticed a lever on the control console and pulled. A bunch of mechanical clanks could be heard. "Good thing the self repair system is still intact." He said to himself. A bunch of mechanical arms came out and began to replace, repair, and weld the ship back together. The ship was finally fixed and ready for lift off. Zim got into his ship. "Thanks Mabel. For everything." He said. She then put her arms behind as she looked at the ground and kicked the dirt.

"It was nothing really." She said, sounding a little upset that he was leaving. She then saw a piece of paper land in front of her. Mabel picked it up and opened it.

"Come by and visit some time." Zim said right before he flew off. Mabel watched him as he disappeared from her vision. She looked back at the paper to see and address, or more specifically. His address. Zim had finally made it back and landed the voot cruiser. Gaz sat on the couch, worrying about her little pipsqueek. A sound of a door opening and closing then filled her ears. She then stood up to see Zim walking in. That's when Gaz started walking towards him. Zim saw this and knew she was going to kill him. "Gaz, I know you're mad at me and I'm really sorr-." He was interrupted by Gaz pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're okay. I thought I'd lost you and be all alone again." She said with a tearful voice. Zim hugged back.

"Hey. I made a promise too you. I will never make you feel alone ever again." He said in a soothing voice. They then pulled apart and Zim saw Gaz's eyes filled with tears. He then used his thumb to whip them away. "Don't cry. I'm right for you, and I always will be." He said with smile. Gaz then looked at him and smiled. Zim began to pull her in close. Their lips touched and the small electric shock of passion and pleasure started to go through their body's. Suddenly Zim felt something go around his neck. Zim pulled away and looked down to see a... collar? It also had a name tag with the his name on it. "What the hell." He called out.

"This is punishment for making me worry." Gaz said. That's when he noticed the leash attached to it, leading from him to wrapped around her hand. She also and a seductive smile. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you Zim." She said.

 _'Oh shit.'_ He worried.

two weeks later*

"Looks like it's healed up pretty good." Gaz said as she removed a bandage and saw a very tiny scar right below his right rib cage.

"Well that's a good thing. I was surprised Mabel was even able to stitch me." Zim said putting down his shirt.

"I'm surprised that it happened to be Gravity Falls you crashed next to." She said as she laid her head against his chest and continued playing her game slave. Zim then put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I love you." He said. Gaz smiled a little.

"I love you too." She said scooting closer to him. Zim then turned on the tv and the news instantly went to the news.

"I'm Richard Parson and this the news. Our top story today is that a recent rumor has been spreading around the internet about famous actor Zim Irk has a secret love interest that no one knows about." He said as a picture was pulled up of him and an outline of Gaz as a question mark was placed over her.

"Oh boy. What now." Zim said. They continued watching as they listened to what the news man had to say about Zim. A few seconds later a knock came from the door. "I'll go see who it is." He said getting up. Zim finally got to the door and turned the handle. Out of nowhere he gets tackled by a pair of large breast covering his face as someone hugged him.

"Hey Zim!" A happy voice called. Zim struggled to get out, desperately reaching for air. The person then got off. Zim was seen panting for air. He looked up to see that the person trying to suffocate him was the bubbly cheerful girl Mabel Pines.

"Mabel? What are you doing here?" Gaz asked in a surprised tone. Zim then stood up, wondering the same thing.

"Well Zim gave a piece of paper and said to visit sometime. So here I am." She said. That's when they heard her stomach growl. Mabel then giggled.

"Why don't we go out and grab something." Gaz said. They all then walked to Zim's car. Twenty five minutes later, Zim, Gaz, and Mabel were sitting at a table at bloaty's pizza hog. Talking and having a good time. Zim then stood up.

"I must use the restroom to relieve myself." He said. As he walked off Gaz turned to notice Mabel. She was watching Zim with a dreamy smile.

"So when did you start to like my boyfriend?" Gaz asked with a smirk. Mabel was pulled out of her trance and became embarrassed.

"I didn't say that. I was just thinking that you're really lucky to have someone like him." She responded.

"So you were thinking about him?" She said. Mabel was in a corner. There was no escape.

"I've got an idea." Gaz said. Time had passed and it had started to get late. Zim had changed into a pair of pajama pants and walked towards his bed.

"Hi Zim." A voice whispered. Zim looked to see Mabel with nothing but a pink bra with bright red hearts and panties. She also had her dreamy smile back. Zim then felt his face heat up as his face became a darker shade of green.

"Oh, Mabel. What are you doing?" He asked as Mabel started to walk towards him. She then reached up and unbuttoned her bra. She then took it off, revealing her large breast. Zim had backed up to much and hit the edge of his bed, making him fall over. His head had hit a pair of soft legs and looked up to see Gaz. "Gaz What's going o-" She then kissed him before he could finish. She then pulled away.

"It's okay Zim. Just let it happen." She said. Gaz moved out of his sight as Mabel came into view. Zim placed his right hand on her cheek, admiring the glow her skin was giving off when the moon hit. He then brought her close and pressed his lips against hers. They both began to moan. As they continued to kiss, Zim claimed his spot on top and started to trail down her body. Going down to her neck, he started to nibble it and her collarbone. Marking his territory. Gaz sat in a chair and watched as she fondled both her breast and her clit. Biting her lip at the same time. On her neck you can see the same marks that Mabel had just gotten. Zim then went down her body, making it to the prize he's been looking for. He pulled off her panties to reveal her love hole, soaked with her juices. He took his time as he started gorged himself in her juices. His tongue going deep into her, almost reaching her womb. Zim had also taken the time to pull his pants off, letting his cock free as it throbbed. He then feels Mabel tightened around his tongue and closed his mouth around her entrance. She screamed from pleasure and sprayed the inside of Zim's mouth. He pulled away and climbed on top of her. They stared Into each other's eyes. Understanding what they both wanted. Zim then guided his shaft towards her entrance and pushed himself in. Mabel started to contract and clamp around him as he pushed deeper.

Zim then started to go back and forth. Keeping it at a steady pace. She started to moan and call his name as she wrapped her legs around him. Zim then started to speed up. Making her crave more and more.

"Oh god! Please don't stop!" Mabel begged. Gaz watched her lover passionately thrust himself into Mabel as she shoved two fingers into her vigina.

 _'Oh fuck yes! That's it Zimmy baby. Keep fucking her like that.'_ She thought to herself as she moaned from pleasure. She started to finger herself harder and faster. Zim increased his pace as his thrust became more powerful. Mabel hung onto him tightly.

"Zim! I'm cumming!" She cried. Zim to one mighty thrust and released his sperm inside her. Gaz then shot her head back as she squirted her liquid out and moaned. All three were panting from pure ecstasy. Zim then pulled his cock out, the tip still leaking cum as Mabel's love hole was drenched in his seed.

"Zim." Gaz's voice called. Zim looked over to see Gaz on all fours on the bed. Using her right hand to rub the lips of her entrance as she stared at him, clearly begging for it. "Please, hurry. I want you so bad." She begged. Zim then walked over and began stroking himself, feeling his hard on come back. Zim then quickly shoved his cock inside her sex origin. But instead of taking it slow, he instantly started to pound her. "Oh fuck yes! Fuck me up! Make my pussy the shape of your cock!" She shouted. Zim wasted no time as he pushed her upper half to the bed. His balls slapping against her hole as he pushed in. Gaz loved every inch and how rough he was as tears escaped her eyes. They were both still a little sensitive from their orgasm from a while ago. With one final thrust, Zim came inside of Gaz's womb. Filling her to the brim with his cum. Zim then pulled away. His shaft was still stiff as it throbbed. Thirty minutes had passed and both Mabel and Gaz were on their knees as they used their mouths and breast to satisfy Zim's stiff. They pressed their nipples against the sides as they covered the tip with their saliva. It became an oral frenzy. Moving from his shaft to suckling his balls or switching between the two. Zim was panting heavily for he couldn't take anymore.

"Girls. I'm cumming!" He said. Zim then shot his semen onto their faces an into their mouths. Completely covering them. The girls then closed their mouths as a gulping sound could be heard. They then opened and their mouths were completely empty. They both looked at each other. Gaz quickly moved in and pressed her lips against Mabel's. The semen on their faces got into their mouths as their tongues fought each other. They pulled away, exhausted from tonight's event. Zim's vision began to falter as it became blurry. Everything became black as he drifted off to sleep.

 ***NEXT TIME ON INVADERZIM HAREM***

Zim quickly went into his room, looking through everything in there.

"Where is it?" He panicked. He was sweating ferociously as opened drawers, cabinets, anything he could possibly think of. That's when it struck. "I FORGOT TO MAKE MORE?!" He shouted. That's when something started to change in him. He made this choking sound as if it was from inside. He started to run into the furniture as they shredded his clothes. Deep growls and grunts came from Zim. His vanes were bulging from the strain he was putting on himself. He then knocked over a lamp and the light shined on him. Creating a large shadow on the wall. Zim's shadow was seen struggling as he went to the ground.

"RRAAAAUUGGHHH!" The shadow of Zim rared back and let out a monstrous roar with razor sharp teeth.


	3. Dark Mistress

**(Alexa: playing InvaderZIM intro song)**

A large screen with the symbol of the tallest appeared and the words invasion in big bold letters quickly went across the screen. Everything then moved to a large group of Irkens cheering as Zim was placed in the middle. He had an egotistical grin on his face while raising his hands in the air. That was until he turned around to see the tallest behind him. He stared at them, wondering what they were going to do. Suddenly, Zim was kicked off by both of them and he started to fall as everything around him turned black.

 **(Music gets cut off)**

Zim felt like he was falling forever as everything around him turned black. He started to see the lies and false missions the tallest had told him. His hopes and dreams, his world came crashing down on him. He wanted to give up and just let go. That was until he felt himself not falling any more. He looked around and the area around him started to transform into an old battle field. Everything is covered in rock and debris. That's when he sees something walking to him.

 **(Alexa: Playing BLEACH OP 9 Velonica - Aqua Timez)**

A man his size was walking towards Zim. He was wearing a long crimson colored trench coat style jacket with short sleeves, made from cloth and attached to it was a long black cape buttoned on the neck of the jacket. He had what looked like a long sleeve shirt that was pink and had tiny thin black lines. This figure also had black pants, boots, and gloves on. Zim couldn't see his face because of the hood that was on his jacket but he could see his hair as dark as night, swaying in the air. Also around his neck was a long dark green scarf. His cape, bottom of his jacket, and scarf were also swaying in the wind. Within an instant the figure was in front of Zim and placed his hand on Zim's chest. There was then a quick flash and suddenly Zim saw this enormous red aura around this mysterious person. Zim looked at himself to see that he himself has a bright red aura that was equal to the other person. Just who was he?

 _Zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire_

 _Shiawase na furi shite utau_

 _Motto hashire to iikikashite_

 _Mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e_

 _Kita Michi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen_

 _Shimensoka sansen ni tsugu one game_

 _"Yama ari tami ami gake ari"_

 _Chiri wa tsumotteku hateshinai tabi no tochuu de_

 _Machi no hazure ni tachiyoru_

 _Tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite_

 _Nekorobu to kurikaesareru asai nemuri_

 _Nando mo onaji ano yokogao_

 _Nando mo onaji ano kotoba o..._

 _"ikiteru dake de kanashi to omou no wa watashi dake na no?" To_

Everything suddenly disappeares and goes black again as everything transitions to nine unknown figures come into view. All being female and each one of them were a different color. It then zooms in close on one that is a dark violet color. Her pose showed independents and fury. The figure then materializes to reveal itself to be Gaz Membrane with her arms crossed and her name appears around her. It then switched to a dark pink figure. Her pose showed joy and happiness. Her identity remained unknown. Now switching to a dark purple figure. Her pose showed little to no emotion. Identity remained unknown. It then switches to one that is aquamarine. Her pose showed bravery and courage. Identity unknown. Moving on to one completely blue. Her pose was calm and serine. Identity unknown. It then moved to one that was bright pink. He pose showed beauty and passion. Identity unknown. Then it moved to one that was completely red. Her pose showed greed and selfishness. Identity unknown. Moving on to one that is dark blue. Her pose held a desire for peace and understanding. Identity unknown. Finally going to one that is green. Her pose held a drive for power.

 _Tabako no kemuri ya chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru_

 _Kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni_

Everything then transitions to an open field with Zim walking next to the mystery warrior. The sky was filled with dark clouds. As they walked, the images of Gaz and the other mystery women started to go bye, one by one. Zim had this look of determination on him. It was as if he needed them as much as they needed him. And this unknown warrior stood at his side to help. They then became prepared to fight as it switched to a group of people unknown to them, but their aura showed pure evil and hatred towards them.

 _Minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima_

 _Koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru_

Gaz and the other women were then show, in prisoned and badly hurt. So Zim and the mystery warrior began running towards this army of monsters, robots, and people with strange powers. Luckily for them, it wasn't much but they had an army of their own. As they fought, Zim and the unknown warrior went in, dodging the attacks and projectiles thrown at them, sliding through traps. Both figurative a literally, and continued to head for the main fight.

 _Honto no koto dake de ikiteyukeru hodo_

 _Bokura wa tsuyoku nakute ii ii?_

The mystery warrior speeds through the air as he readies a right punch. The warrior comes close and throws a punch towards the screen as he bares his teeth. The scene then transitions to the sun rising and Zim standing at a cliff with Gaz and the other women standing with him. They watched as a transparent image of the mystery warrior appeared with his back towards them but he was looking at them at the same time. The scene then quickly cuts to black

 **InvaderZIM Harem**

Gaz slept soundly as the heat of a warm body next to her kept her at peace. She started to open her eyes and saw that the body belonged to Mabel. Her back faced towards Gaz as she herself had an arm wrapped around her, both completely nude. Mabel stirred awake and turned around to see Gaz and smiled.

"Morning Gaz." She whispered. Gaz smiled back.

"Good morning to you as well sexy." She responded as she leaned over and kissed Mabel. They brought each other into a tight embrace as they kissed. Their nipples rubbing against one another, giving a passionate moan from the sensation. The girls pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. They kissed once more. That's when something hit their senses. The smell of food. Both of them got up and each grabbed a robe left out for them. Gaz and Mabel then walked out and into the living room to see Zim in the kitchen making food. He had nothing but a pair of black skin tight boxers. Zim was then seen throwing something up out of a pan and catching it back. He then shook it around the burner for a little and placed on to a plate. It was a finished meal of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. He also had assorted fruits set aside. Gaz and Mabel were in awe as they saw what Zim had made. Zim then turned to see the girls.

"Good morning." He said as he placed their breakfast on the dining table. The girls sat down. Gaz was still shocked where as Mabel was drooling over her food with a butter knife and fork, ready to gorge herself. That's when Zim sat down. "What are you waiting for, dig in." He said. Mabel happily did as she poured syrup over her pancakes. As they ate, Zim had been the first to break the silence. "So... regarding last night..." he started not looking at them. Gaz and Mabel looked at each other a little nervous. "Can it not be the only time it happened?" He asked. They both then looked at him shocked.

"As in... you want it to happen again?" Mabel asked. Zim nodded as he chewed his food. That's when Gaz got an idea.

"Like you want it to be more than once?" Gaz asked.

"Yep." He said. "Last night was a night to remember. So I want more to be like it." He said that's when Gaz smiled and looked over at Mabel. Mabel looked shocked but she was actually overjoyed on the inside.

"Then I have an idea." She said. Zim then raised his head up as she looked back at him. "Why don't we both be your girlfriends." She suggested as Gaz pointed to both herself and Mabel. Zim was quiet for a second.

"Whaaat." He asked bewilderedly.

"I was thinking... that we could share you and possibly if you were to have more then we could form a little group." Gaz explained. "But let's make one thing clear. I'm your main girl. You can have as many as you want, but I'm the leader of the pack." She stated while pointing at herself with her thumb. Zim nodded, understanding what she wanted. So they went back to eating in silence. After everyone was done, Zim went to clean the dishes and kitchen ware.

"Oh um... there might be a time where I won't see you in awhile." He said. Gaz and Mabel looked at each other, then at him. "It's to protect you... from me." He said.

"Why, What happened?" Mabel worried. Gaz was also feeling the same. She didn't want to lose her pipsqueak.

"It... happened a long time ago. Back when I was trying to take over the world." He said.

15 years ago*

"Hahahaha! The filthy Dib-stink thinks he can stop me, but with this experiment. I can finally destroy the filthy Dib-beast and rid this dirt ball of the stupid stinking humans." Zim said as he put the emphasis on 'stupid stinking humans.' He had what looked like a humanoid extraterrestrial life form with a tail and multiple arms in a large glass canister. It clawed and scratched while using its tail to try and puncture the glass to get out but could not find a way out. It had black skin but was thin to the bone. This monster opened its mouth to reveal a secondary mouth shooting out with enough force to break a skull. "So this is the legendary Xenomorph." Zim said. It was exposed to several amounts of Irken steroids and multiple venoms. Next to the container were multiple jars with different assorted bugs. It was designed to kill anything within seconds. Giving it high endurance and pain tolerance. You could see a small trace of muscle mass on it as it scraped its tail. "Now. To have this beast free upon the open, Zim must implant a neurotransmitter into its brain. Giving Zim complete control over it." He said as he began the procedure. A mechanical arm with syringe came down and injected a small chip through its skull and attached to its brain. As the mechanical arm disappeared, Zim was placing some sort of technological head band with small antennas on the sides. The lizard was still trying to find a way out. "Now... hold still!" Zim commanded. It suddenly stopped. Steadying it's breathing as it slowly turned its head towards Zim.

"Good. Now face me." He commanded. The reptile was breathing heavily. It's eyes were blood shot and filled with murderous intent. It then slowly turned itself, moving one claw after the other to have its body towards Zim. Zim's sinister smile grew even larger. He had a completed test subject. And now he could unleash it upon the dirt ball known as earth. The dragon suddenly rammed the glass with its head, making Zim jump back. "What the?!" It then did it again, causing everything to shake. It happened again, and again, again. The beast was now in a full fledged ramming competition against the canister while its tail struck at the same time. The glass started to crack. With each hit, the crack grew larger and larger. Zim was about to prepare for another failed test subject. The enormous alien then stopped and stepped back. And with one mighty charge, it broke free. Shattering the glass as it went towards Zim. Zim quickly dodged and started to run. It then shook and chased after him. "Computer! Activate security-." Zim was interrupted by this large beast pouncing on him and biting him in the neck with its second mouth, causing him to scream in pain. The creature was close to his collarbone almost breaking it. Zim then felt something stick into his neck and felt some sort of liquid getting pushed into him. Zim tried to break the grip it had on him with his hands and spider legs but the Xenomorph was much stronger and had more arms. The being then swung its tail around and stabbed Zim in the chest, injecting some sort of liquid. Zim was having difficulty breathing. After a few seconds the extraterrestrial let go and Zim hit the floor. Zim's vision started to become blurry as the Xenomorph fell over and became motionless. Everything after that went dark for Zim. After what felt like hours, Zim stared to regain consciousness. His arms and legs ached as he tried to get up. After he was finally up, Zim tried to walk but his legs were weak and stumbled over each other. He then grabbed a cart and lifted himself back. The spider legs from his pack then came out and guided him to the computer.

"Computer! Scan my DNA... and check for any anomalies!" He commanded as Zim placed his hand in a metal tube. It took a small sample and began to analysis it.

"Scan complete. Mutated gene detected. Status... irreversible." It explained. Zim watched as the computer made a 3D model of a DNA strand. It started to change and mutate from the bite. He started to question on what it had done to his body.

"What effects does it have on my body?" He asked.

"Negative effects of mutant gene are listed as. Increased sense of smell, mild aggression and hormonal emotional state, sexual tension, and feral behavior. Only occurring once every year." It explained.

"Can you put in a simpler form!" He demanded getting angry. His head was fuzzy and he felt himself getting to the limit of his irritation very quickly. He was also panting heavily.

"Fine." The Computer groaned. "The mutant gene makes you act the same way an animal does when they've reached their heat. Or what humans call "mating season" to be specific." The Computer said. Hearing all of this information made Zim's head spin. Questioning what action take, when will the effects happen, and how long will they last. He then stopped. Zim started to feel different. He took off his glove and touched his skin to feel that he was... hot. His entire body was hot... and he was soaked. Zim's body was beginning to sweat to properly cool itself. That's when he felt insides start to feel as if they were on fire. He aches as his body trembled. Zim panicked. "Need. To get. Rid of this." He said. As he worked, Zim's body was shaking so keeping steady was not his strong suit. He had finally finished and the result came out to be a syringe with a thick purple liquid inside. Suddenly Zim was in pain as his body felt like it was being electrocuted. He quickly grabbed the syringe and stuck his neck with it, making the liquid quickly rush through his veins.

Zim began to calm down as his panting started to slow. He then backed against a wall and slid down it. Sitting on the floor as his body was covered. He was exhausted and his leads started to become heavy as everything went black once again.

end of flashback*

"After my blackout. I had done more research on the mutation and found that once every year, it causes me to be somewhat of a sex craved monster... ever sense then I've been suppressing it with a sedative for the past fifteen years." He explained. Zim had just finish cleaning as he was now standing with his hands leaning on the counter top. It was silent between the three of them. All of a sudden, Zim felt two pairs of arms wrapping around him and something soft pressing against his back. He looked to see Gaz and Mabel hugging him.

"You shouldn't have to worry about us. I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Gaz said.

"And besides... if it comes to it." Mabel started with a smile.

"We'll do whatever we need to satisfy you." Gaz finished. They both gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Zim smiled in response and hugged them back.

"I don't I would do without you two." He said genuinely. They then let go and Zim began walking towards the room. The girls sat down on the couch and Gaz played her vampire piggy slayer while Mabel started to watch cartoons with Waddles in her arms and Gir sitting next to her. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Mabel brought Waddles with her. Zim came out in black pants and a red shirt. He also put on a thin hoodie as he grabbed his wallet and watch. "I've got to head over to the studio, they want to start recording so we can test the voice rendering to the animation of the characters." He explained. He walked over to Gaz and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you Little Gaz." He then walked over to Mabel and did the same. "Love you Sexy-Mabe." He said to Mabel. The click of his boots was all they could hear as he left and closed the door. The girls smiled a little as they blushed. After an hour, boredom was setting in as the girls sat there. A light bulb suddenly went off in Mabel's head. "Let's go into town." She said.

"Sure." Gaz responded nonchalantly. The girls got dressed and began exploring around. They decided to stop at a small cafe for a quick break and talk. "So what has been going on with you Mabel? It's been a while since we've seen each other." Gaz asked.

"It's been okay I guess. College is paid for so I don't have to worry about that. But the apartment I live in is really difficult to keep up with rent and I don't get enough with my job. I'm afraid that I'll be kicked out or he'll want me to offer my body as payment." She said as she remembered her landlord. Making her shiver at the thought. (Think of the most vile and disgusting type of person you could see and use that as the landlord.) Gaz was starting to feel sorry for her friend and got an idea.

"Have you ever thought about transferring schools?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah but I'm not sure on where to go." Mabel responded.

"Well, there's a college I'm going to. Maybe the can accept you there." Gaz said as she took a drink.

"But where would I live?" Mabel asked.

"Move in with me and Pipsqueek. I'm pretty sure he won't mind. I mean you saw the house we're living in, and besides he said he wanted us both so I'm sure there is no problem." Gaz said. Mabel started to think about it. He did say that and it would be a lot better then her apartment. Mabel smiled and nodded. Half an hour later Gaz remembered that she left something in the club room at her college and needed to grab it. As they got there Gaz decided sense Mabel was transferring, she would giver her somewhat of a tour. The two girls made it to the club room and Gaz took out a set of keys. "I'm the club President so I can use the room how ever I want. The only ones that have keys are me and my Vice President." She explained while unlocking the door. As they entered, Gaz and Mabel were met with a dark and gloomy room. The walls had a couple of posters of bands like Bring me the horizon and five finger death punch. After looking around they noticed someone was with them. She was a very pale skinned woman with long black hair. So long that she let it hang in front, covering her eyes. She had on a long sleeve V-neck dress that went halfway down her thighs with her cleavage clearly being seen. She also had black and white striped stockings on. She was sitting on the ground in a lotus position with melted candles with smoke coming off of the wics.

"Hey Lucy." Gaz said.

"Greetings Gaz." She responded in a gloomy tone. Mabel didn't know why but she started to get this really bad vibe between the two. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Gaz then walked over to a desk and began searching through it.

"Hey Gaz. Do you and her... not like each other?" Mabel asked quietly.

"No we're friends." Gaz said looking at Mabel.

"We practically voted for each other when the election came." Lucy said in a monotone voice. Mabel then felt relieved as she exhaled, she was afraid that there was friction between them.

"Sorry. I thoughts there was something going on between you two and I didn't want you guys to fight. Oh I forgot to ask, who is she?" Mabel asked.

"That's Lucy. She's my Vice President I was telling you about." Gaz said while pulling out a book.

"Hey." Lucy said. It caused Mabel to jump because she didn't expect Lucy to appear right behind her.

"Say Lucy, we're running around to while we wait for our boyfriend to finish work. You wanna come with us?" Gaz asked.

"Sure." She said in a gloom tone. They left the room and decided to stop at a small restaurant to get drinks. They then began to discuss about how Gaz and Mabel met each other and whatever's been going on in life.

"So what's this I hear about you two supposedly having boyfriends. I mean, you don't even like any of the guys in college. You're actually willing to kill them which I have no problem with." Lucy explained.

"You do have a point Lucy, but there's only one. We're sharing him." Gaz explained, pointing at herself and Mabel. Lucy didn't show it but she was curious behind this sharing a man between the two.

"I'm intrigued now. So what type of guy is he?" Lucy asked.

"Well he is a guy but he's not normal." Mabel said.

"How not normal, as in he's unstable or something?" She asked. Gaz was about to answer but was interrupted by a certain voice.

"Well there's the two most amazing women to ever exists in the universe." They heard. All three looked to see Zim. Within a split second, Mabel already had him wrapped in her arms.

"Zimmy-poo!" She said with delight as she held on to her favorite Irken. Gaz shook her as she chuckled. Lucy how ever seemed like she was frozen as she stared at this person that Mabel called _'Zimmy-poo.'_ As she stared at him, her face started to heat up and felt her chest pound as she noticed his features. The green skin, his red glowing eyes, and the black antenna looking appendages on top of his head. Now she understood what they meant by not normal. He wasn't human. This caused her heart to beat furiously as face heated even more and tiny bit of blush started to appear on her face. Zim then walked over to Gaz and gave her quick kiss.

"Hey pipsqueek." She greeted. Zim then noticed the girl dressed in dark clothing.

"Oh, who's this?" He asked.

"This is Lucy Loud. She's a friend of mine from college. Lucy this is Zim, the guy we were telling you about earlier." Gaz introduced. Zim and Lucy greeted each other. Yet the dark haired girl could not keep her eyes off him as they talked.

"So whatcha doing Zim. Aren't you supposed to be working." Mabel asked.

"Yeah but they're having us take a break while they work everything out. I just figured I could see what you girls were up to" He said. An hour and a half later, Zim began to walk back to his car to go to the studio. Lucy continued to stare as he drove off.

"I want in." Lucy said quickly turning her head to face Gaz and Mabel. They were surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Want in on what?" Gaz asked.

"This thing you've got... I..." Lucy looked around and leaned in. "I wanna be one of his girlfriends." She finally said. Gaz now understood what she was referring to.

"But I thought you were into vampires?" She asked.

"I use to be, but that was a long time ago. I want something freakier than that. I definitely know Zim isn't human. He's my type, and I want him." Lucy explained. Gaz didn't mind, she was actually suggesting on asking Lucy if she wanted to. She looked over to Mabel wondering what her opinion was on it. Said girl looked at Gaz and nodded her head eagerly. Gaz then looked back at Lucy with a smirk.

"Well... welcome to the gothic gals." She said. Lucy then started to get this feeling. Her body felt warm as she got this tingly feeling in her gut. She was starting to feel happy. She actually smiled because of it. "But we need to explain the process of "initiation"." As she used quotations at the word initiation.

"What's the process?" Lucy asked.

"It's simple really. All you got to do is lure him in and fuck him." Gaz said.

"Oh, well that will be easy." Lucy said. Gaz nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't we meet up tomorrow and talk about how you want to get him hard. We gotta head home and get someone moved in." She said nudging Mabel. Mabel giggled a little.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy!" The brown haired girl said waving. Lucy waved back and smiled as she began to day dream.

"Zim." She said with a sigh as she imagined a shirtless Zim with toned muscles and maybe a scar here and there.

2 days to later*

Gaz, Mabel, and Lucy decided to meet up regularly to plan out how Lucy was going to get her chance with Zim. What they didn't notice is the three pairs of eyes that were watching them.

"So we've all got it planned out right?" Mabel asked. Gaz and Lucy both nodded.

"Just be aware, he'll be a lot to handle." Gaz said to Lucy.

"How much are we talking about, like this much?" Lucy asked while making her index fingers parallel to each other. It looked as if she was measuring something. The space between her fingers was about 7 1/2 to 8 inches. Gaz and Mabel looked at Lucy and shook their heads. Then both girls grabbed Lucy's hands and made them spread out farther, making the length exactly 12 inches. Lucy looked at them in disbelief as they nodded with a smile on their faces. Now Lucy was even more curious. "How wide is he?" She asked.

"How thick is turkey?" Mabel asked back. Now Lucy was starting to blush a little. Thinking about Zim's size made her start to heat up inside. Out of nowhere Gaz started to get this feeling. Like they were being watched by someone. She assumed that she was just being paranoid but she kept up her suspicions. Little did she know how right she was.

"Well if it isn't Gaz." A voice said. The three of them looked to see a trio of guys standing there. One was a brown haired muscular man, standing around 6ft 1in tall. The other was about 5ft 11in with black hair and dark purple tips. He also had a maroon beanie on with a flannel button up over shirt. The the last one though made Gaz want to vomit.

"Oh god. What do you want Iggins." She groaned.

"Oh what's with the sour greetings, we were just coming by to say hello." Iggins said while eyeing her figure. The muscular one then walked over to Mabel.

"Hey there hot stuff. Names Chad. How about we head back to my place." He said. Gaz then got up in between them.

"Back off douchebag." She said with venom in her words. The other one walked over to Lucy and winked. She almost wanted to puke just by looking at him. Gaz started to become annoyed real quick. "I am not in the mood to deal with you Iggins. So take freak show and dickless here and run off." She said pointing to the one wearing the flannel shirt first then to Chad.

"Sorry but that's happening. I made them a deal. I want payback for what you did to me all those years ago. If I got that, then they could have the other two." He explained Gaz looked back at Lucy and Mabel. What were they going to do to them. Iggins then popped his knuckles. "I'm gonna have some fun with you." Iggins threatened.

"HEY!" A voice called. Everyone looked to see Zim in black pants and Irken combat boots that went halfway up his shins. He also had on a red long sleeve shirt that kind of looked like his Irken uniform top. Said alien was also staring at the three men with a death glare. He then walked over to them. "They're clearly not interested in you three assholes." He said walking past them, keeping himself between the girls and the guys. "So keep your hands off my girls." He said in a threatening tone. Lucy felt her heart beat rise out of joy from Zim calling them his girls. It was silent until they began to laugh at him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I can tell that you're in for sad ending if you think you can beat us." Iggins said with a laugh. Zim just growled in response. What they didn't expect is for Zim to start walking towards the with a scowl on his face. They stopped and stared back as he stopped in front of them.

"If you wanna do something, fine. But I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll ever do." He growled.

"Please." Chad chuckled. Without warning, he back handed Zim in the face. Zim didn't move but he could feel the sting in his cheek. "Okay, not bad. Normally bitches fall to the ground when that happens." Chad insulted. Zim's eyes were shadowed, leaving only his mouth visible. After processing what happened for a second, he bared his teeth as he was filled with rage. With in a split second Zim grabbed Chad's left arm with his right and used his left to break Chads arm. Zim was moving faster than the eye could see as he placed several punches to his arm in several directions, causing Chad's bones in his arm to break in many different places. He then let go and used his palm to dislocate his arm from the socket of his shoulder, causing him to fly back. As the muscular man hit the ground, he screamed in pain as his left arm turned to a dark purplish red color. Almost turning black as the only thing keeping his arm together was his skin and muscle tissue. Everyone around was trying to process what he just did. It happened so fast, they didn't even see it. Zim then turned to walk towards the gothic one. He started to panic

"H-Hey look man, I was just doing wha-." He was sadly interrupted for Zim was in no mood for excuses. Zim grabbed his head and slammed it against the table the girls were sitting at. Blood splattered across the table, making the girls stand up and step back. They were taken back at this display of raw power and brutality. It actually sent a shiver down their spines but felt their bodies beginning to heat up from excitement. He would do this if it was for them. It held somewhat of a charm to it. Zim watched as the goths head slide off the table and hit the ground. His face was now disoriented and a bloody mess. The enraged alien began to turn towards Iggins but out of nowhere, Iggins had punched him in the face. The air was still as Iggins's fist was still implanted in his cheek. As Iggins still had his punch in the same place, Zim turned his head to reveal the red glow in his eyes. Filled with his natural instinct to kill. Iggins was scared at first but decided to fight through it.

"You son of a-." He was interrupted by Zim placing a right hook and an uppercut. It was so powerful that it looked like it gave off a miniature shockwave. He then grabbed Iggins and slammed his back against a table, giving Zim the perfect angle as he rared back his fist.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!" His fist were moving so fast it was as if he had more than one. Zim was hitting every part of Iggins's body. It was intense. The table underneath began to form cracks as it started to brake. Blood could be seen, coming from Iggins. His entire skeleton was clearly being shattered as his organs were possibly sustaining permanent damage. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! MUDA!!!!!!" He finished it off with an uppercut to Iggins's jawline, destroying it. He was then launched two yards back as he flew with blood coming out of him. Iggins bounced off the ground and landed back on it. Zim was panting out of rage and hatred, reacting to his killer instinct. The girls could see a tiny trace of steam coming off of his hands from the air trying to cool his hands from heat they contained. He then started to walk towards his car and entered it. Driving off with the roar of the engine at the end. Gaz then looked at Mabel and Lucy.

"We need a new plan." She said. It had been a week and a half since the incident and the news was all over the fight between Zim and Iggins with his goons. Though everyone ruled as self defense and the defense of others as it could be clearly seen that Zim was in the right. The girls have been trying to think of something new to help Zim calm down. He's always had this strange aura around him ever since the fight. As if he was protecting or guarding something. So now it was time to take the plan into action. It was five hours before sun rise. Mabel and Gaz looked and saw Zim asleep and exhausted from working so much. They closed the door and started to walk towards the door. "Computer!" She quietly called.

"What." It whispered.

"Me and Mabel are going to take Zim's cruiser for a ride. So don't wake up Zim when we get back." She explained.

"Whatever." It groaned. Gaz turned around to see Mabel had just let in Lucy. The trio then walked out to the garage and found Zim's voot cruiser in its car mode. They entered, started the engine, and drove out of the garage onto the road. They were on an empty highway, enjoying the ride as the wind blew in their faces. Gaz then noticed a dirt road with trees and small amounts of light.

"Alright, you girls ready?" She called. Gaz then took a right and went on the road. Behind them was a mud trail, launching mud out and hitting the car. There was a sharp right turn in front and Gaz gunned it. Gaz then turned the wheel and made the voot cruiser drift. Causing more mud to get on it. The girls then hit a large puddle, causing it to splash and cover the cruiser. The trio of friends all laughed together. The girls then began making donuts, splashing mud everywhere and on the cruiser. They had finally finished their fun and made it back to the house. The voot cruiser was then taken underground and now the girls had to wait. As time passed, the sun began to rise. Zim started to fidget and shook himself. Causing him to wake up. His eyes were baggy as he leaned up and stared out the window. It was almost noon. He didn't need to go to the studio but he still had things needed to be done. Zim got up and walked around the house and got to the kitchen. Making a cup of coffee. He began to drink out of a mug saying number one Invader.

"Ahh." He sighed. "Nothing like a relaxing drink on a quiet day." He said with delight. Silence then brewed over. "Wait, it's never this quiet." He corrected. No Tv running, no Gaz on the GameSlave, and no Gir piggy back riding Waddles. "Where are they?" He asked himself. He didn't know why but he had this feeling that he was being told to go down into the lab. So he did and began looking around.

"Look I know we were trying to do this for fun and everything but this will make him even more stressed." Mabel said as her voice echoed through the base. Zim was confused why he was hearing her voice so he ventured on. Two seconds later he found Gaz, Mabel, and Lucy trying to whisper to each other.

"Look as long he doesn't see it, everything will be fine." Gaz said in a reassuring manner.

"As long as I don't what?" He asked finally. The girls quickly turned around to find Zim.

"Oh uh... hi Zim." Mabel greeted.

"What is it i can't supposedly see?" He said walking towards them, trying to see what was behind them. They stepped in front, making him stop.

"Oh i-It's nothing serious really. Why don't you head back to bed and get some more rest." Mabel said that while Lucy tried to turn him around.

"Not until I see what the commotion is about." He responded while maneuvered around Lucy and Mabel. Gaz was left and placed her hands in front of him.

"Zim trust me. You don't want to see this." She said. Zim then moved her hand out of the way.

"Girls I'm pretty sure what ever it is you're worried about is nothing too ser-." He stopped mid sentence as the mug fell out of his hands and hit the floor. "What did you do!?" He shouted with his hands on his head. Presented in front of them was a muddy voot cruiser in its car mode. He stood there, oblivious to what was in front of him. He slowly walked around it. Processing the sight in front of him. Now the girls were feeling a little bit guilty.

"We were trying to get it off without you noticing but you got here before we could. Sorry." Lucy said.

"I'm. I'm not mad. I'm just..." He then sighed. "I'll clean it later on today." He said as he walked towards an elevator. It started to go up until Zim could not be seen.

"Alright, grab the buckets." Gaz said as she pressed a few buttons. The girls and the muddy voot cruiser were now heading up, cheering internally as their plan worked. Two hours had passed by and Zim was pondering on what to do. Thinking about it made his mind wonder about the girls. The looked guilty. That's when he realized that they never came back from the base. Zim looked aroun and noticed a note on the counter.

 _"Meet us in the back yard."_ It said. Zim made it to the back yard to see the girls and the voot cruiser. They were also moving around buckets filled with soapy water.

"What are you three doing?" He asked as he walked towards them.

"Well we felt bad about getting it covered in mud so we wanted to make it up to you by washing it." Mabel explained.

"Oh, well I can help if you need me to." He said.

"Actually we do need you but it doesn't involve you doing anything." Lucy said. Zim became a little confused.

"So what do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Just sit in the voot cruiser and we'll do the rest." Lucy said. Zim was skeptical at first but he went ahead and got inside. He looked around to see no mud on the seats or anything and the windows were clear enough to see through. The girls started to get the bulk of the mud off with a water hose coming from a spray nozzle. All that was left was the excess mud streaks all over the car. Gaz then turned to Mabel and Lucy.

"Alright. Turn it on." She said. Mabel turned and tapped on the screen of a phone. Zim looked to see the radio was connecting and playing some music.

 **(Alexa: Playing ddu du ddu du by blackpink. Not too crazy about the name but the songs good)**

Zim was confused. What were they doing that involved music. He also heard it coming from outside the voot cruiser.

"Hey why are y'all playing mus-." He then stopped mid sentence as his mouth was gaping open. "Oh. My. God." He said. The girls then stripped off their clothes. Gaz was wearing a tight ode green bikini that had a skull in the middle of the top. She also had on a thong like bottom with tie up strings and a skull on the strings and the middle of the bottom. Mabel was also wearing a bikini that was a bright pink color. The bra had a star on the right and rainbow colors on the left with a thong like bottom and a tiny train. Lucy wore a one piece swimsuit that tied at the neck and crossed over each other after it passed her breast. Zim felt his heart pound against as his natural desire began to kick in. They walked over and started their sexy car wash. Slowly and thoroughly. Lucy dipped a wash cloth in the bucket and rung it out herself. She then leaned down and pressed her breast against the hood of the voot cruiser. Mabel went to the other side and did the same. Gaz climbed on top of the hood and crawled over to the wind shield. She then rung out the wash cloth, making the water and soap drop on the glass. She then turned around and placed her rear against the glass and slowly swiveled her hips in circle. Zim felt his hand wanting to reach out and touch her. He then quickly stopped it, feeling it shake. She then turned back around used the wash cloth to wipe the wind shield. She then stopped and shook her chest, making her breast swivel from side to side as she seductively licked her lips. Zim looked to see Lucy using her chest and rubbing it against the window on his side. Lucy and Mabel cleaned down the sides while Gaz got the top. Gaz then went back to the front and grabbed the bucket. She then dumped the water out of the bucket washed off the vehicle. Gaz continues to clean the front as Mabel walks up behind her and gropes her from behind. She giggled and bit her bottom lip. The girls then faced each other and started to kiss, sucking on each other's tongues. Gaz then made Mabel lean back and lay against the car. She then wrapped her legs around Gaz's waist as she reached her hand underneath Gaz's bikini top. Fondling her nipple. Gaz then slid her hand inside Mabel's bikini bottom, sliding her fingers inside her vigina. Lucy then walked over to them and joined in as Mabel let go of Gaz and stood up. Both Lucy and Mabel were on either side of Gaz as they took turns kissing each other. If one was occupied, the other would kiss Gaz's neck or the top of her breast. They had stopped and looked at Zim, blowing him a kiss.

 **(Music ends)**

The sexy car wash had finished and Zim had finally gotten out after five seconds. The car sat in the sun to dry as he looked from the cruiser to the girls. He then held up his index finger.

"Give... give me a... second to prepare myself." He breathed out, panting heavily. Zim walked inside the house, leaving the girls outside in the sun.

"Girls. We've got ourselves a foursome to enjoy." She said. Inside Zim was rushing through the house. He then charged into the bed room, looking through everything.

"Where is it!?" He panicked. His body was heating up and he was sweating ferociously as he opened drawers, cabinets, anything he could possibly think of. Where could it have gone. They should been in the exact same place. That was until it struck him. He began to recall from one year ago going into the bathroom, grabbing a syringe with a thick purple liquid in it. The cabinet was now bare with nothing left. "I FORGOT TO MAKE MORE!" He shouted. Then it struck. He began to make this choking sound as if it was coming from inside. He struggled to breath as he ran into furniture. They fell over and caught onto his clothes, shredding them. He then began to feel this burning sensation in his body as deep growls and grunts can be heard. His muscles strained causing his veins bulged. He went to the ground and accidentally kicked a night stand with a lamp on it. The lamp crashed onto floor and shined a light on the wall. Zim's shadow could be seen as he was on the ground.

"RRAAAAUUGGHHH!!!" The shadow of Zim rared back with monstrous and bloodcurdling roar. Meanwhile the girls were down in the base, finished changing out of their swim suits.

"So what is he like when you're not having sex?" Lucy asked.

"He's really sweet and her cares for us a lot. Oh! You should see him when he cooks! He makes the best food and all he has on is his underwear and he just... ugh he looks hot!" Mabel explained. The made up to the main floor and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly out of nowhere there was loud bangs and crashes.

"That came from the bed room." Gaz said. They ran for the room and as soon they opened the door, they gasped. The room was destroyed. Furniture was knocked over with remains of what used to be clothes. They all stepped inside, trying to figure out what happened. Lucy picked up a nightstand and Mabel grabbed the lamp that was sitting on the ground while Gaz went down to one knee, picking up a a piece of a shirt that was torn off. She then stood back up still staring at the piece. "What happened to Zim?" Lucy asked.

"I... I don't know." Gaz responded.

"Uh guys. I may not know what happened... but I think I know where he is." Mabel said looking at something. The two walked over, seeing a busted open vent of the edges of metal glowing red as steam came off. They then heard a bunch of metal clanks from underneath them. As if something was crawling around in the lab. The trio quickly left, heading for the living room.

"Computer! I need you to find where Zim is in the base and trap him!" She said.

"Pak location found. Preparing defensive mess-." The computer was then cut off as the lights cut off.

"He cut off the power." Mabel whispered. It became silent within the dark room. Gaz, Mabel, and Lucy all stayed vigilant as they looked around, hoping to find him. Three metal bangs were made from underneath them. They then heard a metal tapping sound. It would stop and come back for a few seconds over and over. Suddenly a grunt was heard from Lucy as she hit the floor. She was out cold. Then Mabel let out a yelp as she too hit the floor. Gaz was the last one left. A pair of red glowing eyes appeared behind her and stared. Then a hand hit the back of Gaz's head and her vision went dark as she fell to the ground. Her vision started to come back around. It felt as if she was sleeping for hours. As she focused, she looked around to see she was in the base but part of it was turned into a nest. (It looks like a hive from the movie aliens). Gaz sat up and saw that she had been changed. She was wearing a latex black purple one piece that looked like a swimsuit. She also had on latex gloves that went halfway up her arms and high heel boots that went halfway up her thighs. She looked around and saw Mabel and Lucy on either side of her, wearing the same outfit as her. Mabel's was a dark pink and black while Lucy's was dark purple and black.

"Girls. Wake up." She said while shaking them. They stirred awake and looked at themselves and around.

"Where are we... and what are we wearing?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but we're somewhere in the lab. I think Zim did this." Gaz said.

"Well it may look scary. But it's cozy, and these outfits are comfy too." Mabel said while feeling herself. She then reached down and felt her groin. "Aah!" She cried.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"There's a hole in my suit at my crotch." Mabel responded. Both Lucy and Gaz were confused until the felt a cold breeze through their legs they looked to see that their groins were exposed, clearly part of the design. That's when they heard a sudden growl. The looked to see an alien monster with sharp rotating teeth, multiple eyes, and the size of a tiger. It broke into the nest and began to charging at them. The girls panicked, unsure of what to do. It was almost to them until it was pulled back and thrown into a dark area. It was a dark silhouette of man with a muscular figure and bulging veins. His skin was giving off a green tint while he had torn black pants that barely held up with the legs tucked into Irken boots. With a monstrous battle cry, he charged and super man punched the monster.

"Zim?" Gaz asked what everyone was thinking. He began punch and kick the monster it fought back with its teeth and claws. Zim then grabbed its neck lifted it in the air. Slamming it down to the ground right after. He then broke its front left leg and its back right leg, making it incapable of moving. Zim grabbed ahold of its neck and sank his teeth in, puncturing its wind pipe. He choked on its on blood as it squirmed tot become free. But Zim was not letting go. As its life left the body Zim began to gorge himself on the monsters flesh flesh. The girls watched as his back faced towards them, continuing to eat. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Zim was killing and eating in a primal state. The strength he presented. The display of raw power. It sent a rush of excitement excitement through their body's. Reacting to it without thinking, Lucy slowly rubbed and squeezed her breast with her left hand while her right fondled her groin. Making herself leak fluids as she bit her bottom lip. All of a sudden Zim stopped and leaned up. The girls froze as he stood up and looked around. Zim then turned around slowly, revealing the red glow of his eyes. Leaned over towards them a little. A sniffing noise could be heard coming from him, as if he was tracking something. In Zim vision there were three trails of what looked like colored smoke or gas thanks to his his senses being stronger then a humans. One was a dark pink, one was purple, and the last one was a darker shade of purple. All three had somewhat of a sparkle to it. He followed the trail with his eyes to see that they lead to the girls, finally noticing that they were awake. Zim then slowly leaned down to all fours as his spider legs came out. He slowly crawled to his left and climbed up the walls, keeping his eyes on them. He continued to crawl on the wall while moving towards them and finally made it back to the ground. He was still in the dark so they couldn't see him completely. As if on cue, he slowly crawled into the light. His hands were covered in dried and fresh blood. His teeth were sharp and covered in blood along with his mouth as it dripped down his chin. Around his eyes were pulsating veins turning to a dark purple almost black color. Zim came close to them and they heard the sniffing sound again as he went around them, one by one taking in their scent. Zim then crawled over to a wall and pulled something out.

It was glowing multicolored crystal. He then hit it against the ground as it broke into three small pieces. He grabbed them and crawled back over to the girls, placing them in front. They were confused by what he was trying to do as they stared at the crystals. They looked back at Zim. He then directed his eyes to the crystal and back at them. That's when they got the hint and picked it up. They looked at him once more. He then quickly licked his lips, hinting to what he wanted. Understanding, they took the crystals and swallowed them hole. It was actually quite smooth and easy to handle (no joke intended). They were suddenly filled with knowledge about the average Irken. Their culture, technological advancement, and biology. That's when they noticed Zim come closer to them with some sort of bowl with a thick clear liquid. He closed his eyes and leaned his antennas towards them. These girls then remembered what it meant.

 _'The right means to date. The left means to kiss. And both means to mate.'_ They thought in unison. One at a time the stroked both antennas, giving him an answer. He then looked up and handed them the bowl. Each one of them took a drank until there was nothing left. A second passed and all three barreled over, beginning to shiver out of ecstasy.

"Why does... everything... feel... so... sensitive..." she said out loud as jolts of pleasure shot through their body's. Their latex gloves began to move like liquid and restrained their arms behind their backs. Zim's spider legs then placed some sort of heart shaped latex patch over Gaz and Mabel's entrance. The inside began to take form and fill the hole. It began to grind and turn with a little bit of vibration. They where moaning from the pleasure it gave them. Lucy panted as she watched with her sex leaking out her fluids. What she didn't notice was Zim crawling towards her. He then laid her back against the floor on top of her arms with her legs in the air. He came on top of her and crept into the crevice of her neck, smelling her once more.

"Fresh." He whispered. Lucy then looked down to see his own sex begin to grow and grow. But something was off. His size was now 20in long.

 _'I thought they said he was only 12in!'_ She thought beginning to panic a little.

 _'He must've grown larger because of the gene.'_ Gaz thought. After he was at full mast, Zim placed his hand on Lucy's cheek and kissed her. She was shocked at first but gave in to the sensation it gave. Their tongues intertwined and hungry for each other. He then pulled away, his saliva disconnecting from their mouths.

"Zim... please... I need you..." She begged. Zim then guided his shaft to her entrance. With one strong thrust he quickly shoved all 20in inside her. Hitting and entering her womb, making her stomach bulge a little. This amount of pleasure took her by surprise as her eyes rolled to the back of head and saliva came down her mouth. Her face then switched from gaping in shock to a delirious smile a s Zim began to repeatedly thrust himself inside Lucy. She then wrapped her legs around him, making sure to have the full course. He started to increase his pace as he lifted her waist with his left and choked her with his right.

"Oh god yes! Please don't stop! Make me your breeder you sexy monster!" She screamed. Zim was now at a rapid pace as he felt Lucy tightening around him. He quickly went down to her neck and bit down on her, puncturing her skin and making his mark. His muscles tensed up as he thrusted one last time and released his seed inside her. Lucy's stomach began to bloat from the excessive amount he gave her. "It feels so good... I want to be bred by him." She huffed. Zim pulled out and quickly placed a heart shaped latex over her hole before anything could come out. He then moved over to Mabel as he took off her patch and began to take her from behind. He pushed her upper half to the floor as he ferociously pounded her insides as Mabel was experiencing the same reaction as Lucy said.

"He's tarring me apart! My mind is going blank! I don't want this to ever end!" She shouted between moans he continued. Shoving himself deeper and deeper until he got to the very edge of her womb. Zim began to pick up pace and bit her neck as well, tasting her blood. Zim then released his sperm when he reached his limit. Mabel's stomach began to bloat as well. Zim then repeated the process as he placed a patch over Mabel. "My... belly feels so full... I want more." She said between breaths. Finally, he moved onto Gaz. She was sitting on her knees as her body was practically shivering from pure ecstasy. He quickly moved in to kiss her and she did the same. The patch was removed and he laid back as Gaz mounted him. She wanted to know what it feels to be fucked by a monster. In one quick motion she dropped her hips on top of Zim, making him slide all the way inside her and inside her womb. Gaz began to ride him, craving more and more of his Irken cock. She waisted no time keeping in rhythm with Zim as thrusted his stiff erection inside her. Gaz began to drool over the feeling of her stomach creating a bulge every time he went inside her womb. Zim then quickly sat up and bit her neck. She was then filled with his genetic code, causing her to bloat. She was then laid back on the floor as Zim pulled out. Placing a patch over her hole.

They were not done however as the girls crawled over to him wanting more. Zim laid back and they started to use their breast to stroke his throbbing cock as they sucked on the tip. The feeling of their soft yet large breast made him close to his limit. His scrotum tightened as the trio started to become covered in his cum. They got what they could with their tongues and all three swallowed it down. Their restraints turned back into gloves. They were all exhausted and Zim stayed on the floor and the girls laid down on top of him. Gaz on his right and Mabel was on his left while Lucy was on top of his body and laid her head at his mid section between his chest and his stomach.

"I love you." He whispered.

"We love you too." The girls responded. They then passed out in the nest.

 **NEXT TIME ON INVADERZIM HAREM***

Everything was dark, nothing could be seen as distant voices echoed. Suddenly a quick choppy video appeared like how a computer, or tv screen looks when it glitches.

"It's going to be alright!" Zim said. It then cut black. Then came back still glitching.

"We're doing the best we can to help you!" Gaz said. Zim was on the right pulling something away and moving it somewhere else while Gaz was on the left fixing some sort of wiring. When Zim came back he looked at the screen.

"Do you know who you are? Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"J-Jenny... Jenny Wakeman." A female voice said.


	4. Love bot

**(Alexa: playing InvaderZIM intro song)**

A large screen with the symbol of the tallest appeared and the words invasion in big bold letters quickly went across the screen. Everything then moved to a large group of Irkens cheering as Zim was placed in the middle. He had an egotistical grin on his face while raising his hands in the air. That was until he turned around to see the tallest behind him. He stared at them, wondering what they were going to do. Suddenly, Zim was kicked off by both of them and he started to fall as everything around him turned black.

 **(Music gets cut off)**

Zim felt like he was falling forever as everything around him turned black. He started to see the lies and false missions the tallest had told him. His hopes and dreams, his world came crashing down on him. He wanted to give up and just let go. That was until he felt himself not falling any more. He looked around and the area around him started to transform into an old battle field. Everything is covered in rock and debris. That's when he sees something walking to him.

 **(Alexa: Playing BLEACH OP 9 Velonica - Aqua Timez)**

A man his size was walking towards Zim. He was wearing a long crimson colored trench coat style jacket with short sleeves, made from cloth and attached to it was a long black cape buttoned on the neck of the jacket. He had what looked like a long sleeve shirt that was pink and had tiny thin black lines. This figure also had black pants, boots, and gloves on. Zim couldn't see his face because of the hood that was on his jacket but he could see his hair as dark as night, swaying in the air. Also around his neck was a long dark green scarf. His cape, bottom of his jacket, and scarf were also swaying in the wind. Within an instant the figure was in front of Zim and placed his hand on Zim's chest. There was then a quick flash and suddenly Zim saw this enormous red aura around this mysterious person. Zim looked at himself to see that he himself has a bright red aura that was equal to the other person. Just who was he?

 _Zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire_

 _Shiawase na furi shite utau_

 _Motto hashire to iikikashite_

 _Mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e_

 _Kita Michi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen_

 _Shimensoka sansen ni tsugu one game_

 _"Yama ari tami ami gake ari"_

 _Chiri wa tsumotteku hateshinai tabi no tochuu de_

 _Machi no hazure ni tachiyoru_

 _Tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite_

 _Nekorobu to kurikaesareru asai nemuri_

 _Nando mo onaji ano yokogao_

 _Nando mo onaji ano kotoba o..._

 _"ikiteru dake de kanashi to omou no wa watashi dake na no?" To_

Everything suddenly disappeares and goes black again as everything transitions to nine unknown figures come into view. All being female and each one of them were a different color. It then zooms in close on one that is a dark violet color. Her pose showed independents and fury. The figure then materializes to reveal itself to be Gaz Membrane with her arms crossed and her name appears around her. It then switched to a dark pink figure. Her pose showed joy and happiness. It materializes to be Mabel Pines as her name appears around her. Now switching to a dark purple figure. Her pose showed little to no emotion. It materialized to reveal Lucy Loud with a small smile on her face as her name appeared around her. It then switches to one that is aquamarine. Her pose showed bravery and courage. Identity unknown. Moving on to one completely blue. Her pose was calm and serine. Identity unknown. It then moved to one that was bright pink. He pose showed beauty and passion. Identity unknown. Then it moved to one that was completely red. Her pose showed greed and selfishness. Identity unknown. Moving on to one that is dark blue. Her pose held a desire for peace and understanding. Identity unknown. Finally going to one that is green. Her pose held a drive for power. Identity unknown.

 _Tabako no kemuri ya chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru_

 _Kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni_

Everything then transitions to an open field with Zim walking next to the mystery warrior. The sky was filled with dark clouds. As they walked, the images of Gaz, Mabel, and the other mystery women started to go bye, one by one. Zim had this look of determination on him. It was as if he needed them as much as they needed him. And this unknown warrior stood at his side to help. They then became prepared to fight as it switched to a group of people unknown to them, but their aura showed pure evil and hatred towards them.

 _Minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima_

 _Koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru_

Gaz, Mabel, Lucy, and the women were then show, in prisoned and badly hurt. So Zim and the mystery warrior began running towards this army of monsters, robots, and people with strange powers. Luckily for them, it wasn't much but they had an army of their own. As they fought, Zim and the unknown warrior went in, dodging the attacks and projectiles thrown at them, sliding through traps. Both figuratively and literally, and continued to head for the main fight.

 _Honto no koto dake de ikiteyukeru hodo_

 _Bokura wa tsuyoku nakute ii ii?_

The mystery warrior speeds through the air as he readies a right punch. The warrior comes close and throws a punch towards the screen as he bares his teeth. The scene then transitions to the sun rising and Zim standing at a cliff with Gaz, Mabel, and the other women standing with him. They watched as a transparent image of the mystery warrior appeared with his back towards them but he was looking at them at the same time. The scene then quickly cuts to black

 **InvaderZIM Harem**

one and a half months prior*

Dib was sitting in the living room, watching tv. He was visiting his dad but the professor had to leave early due to a certain experiment happening. He was flipping through channels until he stopped on the news. He saw a video of Zim brutally beating these three guys. He then caught a glimpse of someone behind him. It was Gaz and two other girls. Now he started to become suspicious. Two weeks later, Dib decided to follow them. He did the best he could to stay low and out of sight. He then watched the trio walk up to house and Gaz pulled out a key to unlock the door. Once they got inside, Dib walked up to a window and was shocked at what he saw. Zim was inside at a stove and it looked like he was cooking. The girls greeted him and all sat down in chairs set in front of the island that was separate from the kitchen counter top. He then made four plates with food on them. While they ate, they talked and laughed with each other. After sometime Zim went to the refrigerator and pulled out what looked like a cake. It wasn't tiny but it wasn't large. Zim placed candles on top and lit them. It was then pushed over to the girl with brown hair.

She was overly excited about it as she blew out the candles. Gaz and the other girl with black hair then gave the burnet two gifts. She opened them and accepted them happily. Gaz had gotten her a sticker book while the black haired girl gave a small stuffed toy that was kind of like Gaz's little vampire when she was a kid. The burnet hugged them both thanking them. Zim then walked up to the trio with something behind his back. He then placed it on the counter top. It was a black jewelry box with a red ribbon around it. She took off the ribbon and opened the box. She pulled a necklace of a piggy that had a dark pink circle around its left eye with a smile as it was sitting down. The burnet smiled and hugged Zim while pecking his cheek. After she let go, Zim helped her put it on. Dib then looked away so he wouldn't be seen.

 _'That necklace must have some sort of mind controlling chip on it. I've got to stop him and make sure he doesn't see the bright of day. I'll be a hero.'_ He thought to himself. Three days later, Dib had covered himself in spyware and gadgets. The sun was almost down and Dib had made it through the window. It was quiet, too quiet. He snuck around and started to quietly rummage through drawers and cabinets, hoping to find some sort of weapon or alien device. To his luck, he found nothing. It was like any other rich house. Large house, furniture, expensive items here and there. But Dib was not easily convinced. Zim was manipulative and would do anything he could to destroy the world. He looked at the walls to notice large posters of cartoons and video games such as Ratchet and Clank, and Angry Beavers. But what got his attention the most was a poster of a game with the title _"Destroy all humans."_ That's when a lightbulb went off in his head. "Bet he's getting ideas from these. Don't worry people of earth. Your hero is here to save you." Dib whispered. Suddenly he heard noise coming from a hallway. So he began to follow it. As he slowly crept closer, the sounds became louder. It lead to a door and Dib came close to listen on what was going on. He heard these strange sounds that sounded like groans. It was strange, what could possibly be going on.

"God, please Zim." Gaz begged. Dib was now in hero mode.

"Don't worry Gaz. I'm here to rescue you." He said. Dib grabbed the door handle and turned it. As soon as he opened the door, he will want to regret ever opening it. Inside was Zim sitting on a bed completely naked with a stiff 20in erection as Gaz and the other two girls sat on their knees and orally pleasured him. He suddenly tensed up and released his seed all over the trio. Covering their breast and face, and going into their mouths. After he finished, they closed their mouths and made a gulping sound. They opened to reveal that they swallowed it. Dib quickly and quiet closed the door before he got caught. He took a few steps to the side as he stayed close to the wall. _'What the hell did I just see. God I'm so dead if she finds out I snuck in and saw her with him.'_ He thought to himself. Then another thought popped into his head. _'Wait why is she with him, doing that anyway?! And who are the other two?! I bet he's forcing them to do this through some sort of mind control. I've got to get out of here and warn the swollen eyeballs.'_ He thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and threw him back into the living room.

"You just had to be a dumbass, didn't you?!" Zim said. Dib looked to see Zim in a pair of boxers, walking towards him. Dib stood up, now he was angry.

"You monster. Let my sister go!" Dib jumped to Superman punch Zim but Zim countered by kicking him in the side. Possibly breaking a few ribs. Dib hit the ground but was able to get back up because it f the adrenaline running through his veins. "Why you!" He shouted.

"Dib, shut up!" Gaz shouted as what looked like a baseball knocked Dib in the head. Zim watched Dib hit the ground and pulled a large sign card with a large red 10 on it out of nowhere and faced Gaz's direction. The three girls then came into the living room with robes on. Gaz walked over to her brother and punched him in the head as soon as he got up. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"What are YOU doing here?! Why are you with him?!" Dib retaliated.

"Because I live here dick hole!" Gaz insulted. Lucy and Mabel just stood back and watched as the two siblings argued.

"I got a sweet tooth." Mabel said as she scrunched her brows together, making a bored expression. "You wanna go eat more of that cake?" She asked Lucy with a smile.

"Sure." Lucy responded with a tiny smile. They walked over to the fridge and Mabel pulled out the cake Zim made for her birthday. She happily munched on her slice while Lucy delicately ate her's as Gaz and Dib's argument continued. Zim just stood by with a little bit of blood coming from his eyes as he realized how hot she looks when she's angry. Without looking he grabbed a box of tissues as he wiped away the blood.

"Oh yeah and how do I know he's not mind controlling you and the other two, and having you do all these things for his own personal gain!" Dib shouted.

"Because asshat! He wouldn't have gotten me a gift for my birthday after being gone for five years, showed me how much of a man he can be for all of our taste, let me, Mabel, and Lucy live with him, and set up an entire surprise party for Mabel when it was her birthday!" She shouted.

"Besides, how could anyone say no to those three adorable faces." Zim said as he gestured to the three girls. Gaz smiled, embarrassed a little with a hint of blush. Mabel was donning a goofy yet adorable smile on her face while Lucy had warm and pleasant grin that could make even the saddest of souls brighten their day.

"Shut up! You don't have any say in this you green skinned menace!" Dub insulted. Now Gaz was really angry.

"Oh yes he does, and you don't have the right to say that when you're the one that broke into our house." She shouted.

"I'm trying to save you and earth Gaz. Can't you see he's using you." Dib said.

"No Dib! Can't YOU see he's trying to live a normal life! He loves us and we love him." Gaz explained.

"Yeah, tell yourself that when he takes over the world and uses you as his slaves." Dib said. Gaz was fixing to punch him but a large mechanical arm grabbed Dib.

"I'm getting annoyed just looking at his face, besides I think it's about time he left. Computer, throw him out!" Zim ordered. Dib was then launched outside and rolled against the pavement. "And if he tries to comeback, kill him." He said.

"Zim." Gaz called out.

"Alright Fine. Don't kill him... Just beat the shit out of him." He said. The computer then placed a defense grid around the house as security was placed in hiding. Gaz walked over to the window and watched as Dib stumbled to get up.

"Asshole." She said quietly. She then felt Zim hug her from behind, trying to comfort her. Which it did work but not a lot. He then used his spider legs to get up higher and gently kissed her neck at the spot where he marked her.

"I never knew how sexy you could be when you're angry. Now I'm all fired up." He said as Gaz felt something press against her back.

"I don't know Zim. I mean I would say yes but I'm not sure right now." She said.

"Aww, but this is the only time I've asked you. I'll do the special thing for you and the others." He cooed. Gaz was about to say something until she felt someone grab her arm. She saw Mabel pouting with puppy dog eyes, practically begging her to say yes. Gaz thought about. _'He hasn't really done that in a while.'_ She thought. She then smiled. "Alright. But only if you do the special thing." She said pointing at Zim.

"Oh I'll have you begging for more." He whispered. Outside, Dib watched as they came out of view and everything was now on lock down. Dib finally turned away and limped down the road.

"You won't get away with this Zim." He said.

present day*

Gaz and Mabel were at the house. Gaz was in a dark green sports bra with black yoga pants on as she sat on the floor with her legs spread apart and leaned over, stretching her muscles out. Mabel was doing the same as she wore a pink sports bra with baby blue yoga pants.

"So... I was thinking about getting more involved with my dads company." Gaz said.

"Really, didn't you get into a fight with him though?" Mabel asked as the two girls leaned up. They then moved around to get their legs behind them.

"Yeah but he called and said he wanted to talk." She said as they pressed their legs together and against the floor as the pushed their upper half up as they stretched. "When we did, he said he was sorry for everything and made up for it. He also asked if I wanted to be the one to take over the company and said that it was alright if I didn't want to. He can't really hand it over to Dib because he's obsessed with his paranormal stuff. I thought it over and said yes." She explained as both her and Mabel moved themselves, sitting on their knees. They then leaned back, trying to become parallel to the ground while strengthening their flexibility and stretching their legs and calf muscles. "I wanted to get more involved with the company because Zim has been teaching me more about robotics and science. We even created nano machines but we haven't figured out what to do with it." She said. They finally leaned up and stood.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will find something for it." Mabel said. Gaz smile and gave Mabel a kiss.

"I'm going to grab us some water. We'll take a quick break before we finish our workout." Gaz said. Gaz was about to walk away until she saw Mabel bend over and stretch. She then bit her bottom lip and took her chance to smack Mabel's rear, making her let out a tiny yelp and giggled as she looked at Gaz, biting her bottom lip. Gaz then walked over to the fridge. While that was going on, Zim was currently driving down the highway with Lucy in the passenger seat. They had recently gotten back from a local theatre. It was one of Lucy's poetry readings with a packed house. After it was finished, they decided that on there way they would stop by bloaty's and grab dinner for everyone. On their drive Zim noticed that Lucy was acting a little strange. They pulled up to a stop light.

"Lucy, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just... I feel like there was a lot of things I did wrong and everyone noticed. Do you think I did okay?" She asked. Zim was a little taken back that Lucy's confidence in herself dropped drastically.

"Okay? Lucy, there aren't enough words to describe how amazing you were." Zim said. He then gently held onto her hand. Lucy then looked up at him. "You were beautiful Lucy. Your poetry even had me reflect on my life and see how lucky I am to have such amazing and beautiful women like you, Gaz, and Mabel... and see how much I love you." He said. Zim saw the light change to green. He then started drive. Lucy however felt her chest pound as she blushed. That's when she got an idea. Lucy then stealthy pushed a button.

 **"Autopilot engaged."** The voot tinted the windows and began to drive on its own. Zim was confused and felt the seat back up a little. Zim was about what say something but he was interrupted by Lucy kissing him and climbing over into his lap. Zim had his hands on her hips as Lucy pulled away.

"Oh you naughty girl." He whispered, realizing what she was doing. Lucy giggled and kissed him again. Their tongues colliding and coiling around each other. Lucy pulled away and quickly started unbuttoning his pants. Sliding them off, revealing his shaft starting to grow. Before he could become full mast, Lucy grabbed his cock and guided it towards his entrance. She forced herself down as she felt his size grow and stretch her out.

"Oh god!" She said as she held onto Zim. Lucy then began to ride Zim as he grabbed her hips, making himself go deeper and penetrate her womb. They both moaned in pleasure as the voot drove down the road, people oblivious to their love making. Zim then smacked her rear as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Holy shit! You're so tight! Ah... you like it when I spank that sexy ass, don't you?!" He said as he smacked her again.

"Oh yes! I love it! I've been a naughty girl. Spank my daddy! Spank me hard!" She pleaded as Zim happily obliged as a red three fingered hand print appeared on her pale skin. She continued to grind him as she felt the sting of his hand, making her tighten even more.

"Oh god! I'm cumming!" Zim shouted.

"Yes! Do it! Breed me Zim! Make me your breeder!" Lucy said with pleasure. Zim then pressed her hips into his and released his sperm inside. Lucy leaned back as she gained a delirious smile with drool coming from her and her tongue sticking out. Clearly enjoying the sexual release. Her belly bloated a little from all of the cum put inside her. They sat their panting, exhausted and sweaty from the experience.

"So... you fantasize about Zim getting you pregnant?" He said with a smile.

"Yes... but I don't want it to be a fantasy... and I don't want to be the only one. Me, Mabel, and Gaz all want it... we want your baby inside us." Lucy said out of breath. Zim then let out a small laugh.

"Zim does not know what he would do with out you with us... my Dark Mistress." He said as he booped her on the nose. She giggled.

"And the girls and I wouldn't know what to do with out you my sexy monster?" She cooed. They then gave each other loving Eskimo kisses. After they properly fixed themselves and Lucy used one of the heart shaped patches to keep in Zim's sperm, they walked in to Bloaty's to grab the pizza. As they waited, Zim began to talk to Lucy about her poetry reading. Suddenly a large amount of explosions went off next to the restaurant and broke all of the windows. People began to run away in terror as Zim quickly pulled Lucy away and placed her behind cover, telling her to stay there. Zim quickly ran out of Bloaty's and towards the danger even though people begged him not to. But he didn't listen and continued his charge. Another explosion went off and Zim jumped behind a car for cover before it could hit him. After the destruction had died down, Zim peered over to see rubble, creators, and fire. As if a war zone had just happened. Little did he know that, that was exactly what happened. Out of the smoke came a a female figure with pigtails. She looked like she was wearing white armor with an aquamarine sort of teal colored crop top with a mini skirt to match it. Her knee high boots were also the same color along with her hair matching.

 _'Who is this girl?'_ Zim questioned. He then noticed that she was panting and here eyes were struggling to stay open. His eyes widened when he noticed her right arm was missing. Wires were coming out as they sparked. That's when he connected the dots. _'Now I get it. She's not a human wearing armor, she's robotic.'_ He realized. _'But who could've built her. There's no way it could've been the Membrane labs. Gaz hasn't said anything about building a battle droid with a human AI.'_ He questioned as he continued to study her. She looked back and saw something coming towards her. The robotic girl transformed her left hand into some sort of weapon that looked like a plasma cannon. She then fired off a few rounds but it seemed to be no effect against whatever she was aiming at. Something then grabbed her arm and punched her in the gut. She was then kicked to the ground. Out of the smoke came menacing looking robots that looked like some sort of beetle. They had multiple legs with glowing eyes and black antennas as their armor made them look bulky yet strong. Some were a green color while the rest were orange. These robotic soldiers surrounded her as the girl tried to get up. One then knocked her back down and the rest joined in, beating her. Zim started to become angry. "Those spineless mother fuckers." He growled. Once they stopped, the soldiers began to laugh.

"Well look at that Jenny, looks like you're a little beat up right now." One of them said. The robotic girl known as Jenny grunted and looked at the one that spoke.

"So what cluster bug. I'll still turn you into scrap metal!" She said as she jumped up and landed a roundhouse kick. However, the cluster bot blocked it and caused her leg to be severely damaged. Jenny screamed in pain as she hit the floor. The cluster then began to laugh at her suffering.

"You see Jenny, while on our planetary destruction. Queen Vexus found these guys called Vortians and took some of their scientists. They upgraded our tech with theirs and destroyed them right after. All so we can finally finish you off." One soldier. The cluster bots then readied their weapons, aimed straight at Jenny. She then closed her eyes, wishing someone would help her. "So long Jenny." He said. Suddenly a shadow quickly passed over them. It got their attention and all of the cluster bots looked up. They saw something in the sky. It looked like some sort object spinning at high speeds. They noticed it getting larger somehow, they were confused. That's when the cluster realized that it wasn't getting larger, it was coming closer. Very fast too.

"THUNDER CANNON!!" A voice shouted.

"Wha-." A cluster bots head was then smashed with its right optic flying out. Everyone was shocked that one of them was actually destroyed. They saw a figure that looked like it destroyed the bots head with a powerful rotating round house kick as sparks of lightning appeared. This person jumped a distance away and landed on his feet. They looked to see Zim with his spider legs attached to his arms and legs like an exo suit. He was in a battle stance as he prepared wrist mounted guns that came from the exo suit and tiny jet engines wrapped around the ankles of his boots. "Who da heck is this guy?" One bot asked.

"Someone that's about to KICK YOUR ASS!!" Zim shouted as he quickly jumped over towards them within a single bound.

"That was actually a rhetorical ques-GUAHHH!" Zim quickly punched the bot in the face as the gun fire a single shot, creating a mess of destroyed machinery. The rest of the cluster began to charge and shoot at him. However Zim easily maneuvered around them and dodged their blaster fire. They gave chase after him.

 _'I've never seen these guys before but damn their persistent. Luckily for me, they said that they were upgraded with Vortain tech.'_ Zim thought to himself. _'Vortians accidentally create their own weakness and not even realize it. That means that these bugs have the same weakness.'_ He thought. A cluster bot then landed in Zim's path but that didn't stop him.

"You're mine now!" The bot said. He swung with his right but Zim dodged by going to the ground and sliding underneath his arm. The dirt underneath became disturbed as he used hi legs to spin himself and going in behind the bot.

"And that weakness..." he said out loud. Zim made one final turn and aimed his left arm for the bots back. "IS RIGHT! HERE!" He said as he punched it while going inside it's body. Electricity sparked off as machine parts were broken. Zim quickly ripped something out and jumped up. The small jet engines on his right leg ignited and made Zim flip, which resulted in the bug bot receiving a devastating drop kick. The the rest of the cluster was grouped together and prepared their weapons. In Zim's hand however was what looked like some sort of ball with holes sticking out. A blue light was glowing out the holes. Sim quickly pressed a few as if they were buttons and twisted it. The light changed from blue to orange as it started to glow brighter. He threw it and it exploded, sending an EMP wave that electrocuted the rest of the cluster. They then exploded, incinerating all that was left of them. Zim looked around and detached his spider legs as they retracted into his pak. He then saw the girl that they called Jenny. He ran towards her. Her eyes were closed as she laid there. Zim's spider leg came out with a scanner as it ran a full diagnostic on the robotic girl.

 **"Scan complete. Severe damage to internal processors. Vital system in eminent danger. Self repair system offline."** The computer said with a robotic voice as it listed of the damage done to her.

"I gotta get you back to my lab and fix you." He said. Zim looked around and noticed a clear path to his voot cruiser. The smoke and dust was enough cover to get her there. So he lift her and ran for the cruiser, gently placing her in the back seat. Zim then ran inside bloaty's.

"Lucy, are you okay? Lucy?" He called out. Inside the restaurant, there was broken glass and dirt everywhere. He looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. He started to fear the worst.

"Zim?!" A voice called. He turned to see her trying to push a door out of the way. Zim walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she did the same. "I was so worried. I thought we'd lost you." She said. He then rubbed her back to comfort her. They broke the hug and kissed.

"We need to get back to the house quickly. I'll explain on the way." He said as they walked to the voot cruiser and got in. As they drove off, one of the bugs optics began to blink as it sat on the ground.

in the far depths of space*

We see a brown planet with a strange ring around it. It was filled with flying robotic bugs and advanced technology as dark clouds filled the sky. This was Cluster Prime. We then see a royal palace and inside a robotic woman sat in a throne with a scowl on her face. Her arms, legs, and head epic had green and yellow stripes and her eyes were a light green while her face was pure white. This was Vexus. Queen of the cluster and ruler of Cluster Prime. She then growled out of irritation.

"Drones! Why haven't my forces from earth not returned with Jenny destroyed as my trophy?!" She demanded. Her soldiers started to tap into computers. One of them looked up and his eyes widened.

"Uh Queen Vexus. The squadron sent to earth is... offline." One said. Now she was enraged.

"Impossible! The upgrades from the Vortains are supposed to make my cluster stronger than Jenny ever could. How could you imbeciles possibly fail?!" The queen demanded.

"We're receiving an optical transmission." One said. It then started to play a video recording of the cluster bot's vision. After they had landed on earth, they started to fight Jenny. She was holding her own but it proved to much for her. They had done a heavy amount of damage to her. As she tried to escape, one of them had grabbed her right arm and pulled it off in the process. The robotic heroine flew away for safety but the cluster bots gave chase. When they caught up to her, the soldiers threw her too the ground as they began to pummel her. Vexus had an ear to ear grin forming on her face, baring her sharp teeth. Seeing that kidnapping those Vortains were an excellent idea. That was until something caught her eye. The cluster bots in the recording noticed as well as they looked up. Before anything else could happen, a leg at high speeds with lightning around it went straight for the screen. Causing it to switch bots. The figure then jumped away. As he got ready in a battle stance, they started to notice his physical features. Green skin, red eyes, antennas as black as his hair, and strange technology coming from his back that attached to his arms and legs. Vexus was wide eyed at what she had just witnessed. "Who da heck is that."

"No. It can't be! There is no possible way they could be there! It is my destiny to conquer earth! MINE!" She shouted

"My Queen, What are you to talking about? Who is that guy?" One cluster drone asked.

"Their the most dangerous race known throughout the entire universe. The Irkens." She said. Now they started to worry. If Vexus saw anything as dangerous other than her, then you know how much of a threat it can be. They continued to watch the recording. Zim had just pulled his arm out of a Cluster bot. The other soldiers were about to open fire until Zim threw some sort of glowing orange object. The rest of the cluster was disintegrated right after. Vexus and her minions were applauded by this.

"How did he do that? What kind of weapon did he use in order to do thaAAAHH!" The bot was being empaled through the back by Vexus's arm. She then ripped something out of bot as it fell to the ground, offline. In Vexus's hand was an orb with holes as a blue light glowed out of it. She then growled out of frustration as she quickly crushed it.

"Those idiotic buffoons! The Vortians installed a power core along with the enhancements! Now we are equipped with a weakness!" She shouted with rage. "Send another force, I want Jenny's and that Irkens head on my wall!" She commanded.

at the house*

Gaz and Mabel were on the couch, still in their sports bras and yoga pants while playing video games. They were currently shooting down monsters in the feral waste lands of Borderlands 2 (Good game btw. Want to get the third one that's coming out). They were running low on ammo and haven't been able to reach a safe zone in order to get more. After finishing off the last monster, they made it and were safe for another adventure. The two girls let out a sigh of relief.

"Man I thought we were never going to make it." Mabel said as she stretched her arms.

"Well at least we can save now. We got a lot of jobs done." Gaz said as they saved the game. The two girls then heard a noise. "That must be them, let's go see if they need help." Gaz said. As the nearer the door, it suddenly shot open.

"Computer were need to get down to the lab Immediately!!" Zim shouted with urgency as him and Lucy come in as they carried what looked like a robotic girl by her arm and legs. A platform then appeared. "Gaz! Mabel! I need your help getting her to an operation table!" He said to the girls as they all got on a platform. They were taken down to the medical and repair section of the lab. Lucy and Mabel had placed the girls bottom half on the table while Gaz and Zim made sure her top half was secure. "She's been severely damaged, I'm going to need your help Gaz if we want to help her." He said as he slid on a pair of gloves. Gaz simply nodded in response as she placed a lab coat on with her own gloves. "Mabel, Lucy. You two head upstairs. We'll make sure she's alright." He said. The two girls nodded and left. He then pressed a button that brought out a large amount of tools and parts. He then looked at Gaz. She nodded, signaling that she was ready. "Alright. Begin operation." He said.

Everything was dark. Nothing could be seen as distant voices echoed. Suddenly a quick choppy video appeared like how a computer or tv screen looks when it glitches.

"It's going to be alright!" Zim said. It then cut black. Then came back glitching.

"We're doing the best we can to help you!" Gaz said. Zim was on the right pulling something away and moving it somewhere else while Gaz was on the left fixing some sort of wiring. When Zim came back and looked at the screen.

"Do you know who you are? Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"J-Jenny... Jenny Wakeman." A female voice said. Jenny stared at Zim with weak eyes as she laid on a table. She was in really bad condition along with her right arm and leg being gone.

"Look Jenny we're doing everything we can help you, ok. You've got to trust us." Zim said placing a hand on her cheek. She didn't say anything but weakly nodded, knowing that she really didn't have a choice but felt that she could trust them. As time went by, Zim and Gaz had found more problems as they progressed. They ended up having to replace and repair what was damaged rather than a normal fix up. They had finished and needed to wake Jenny up. "Jenny. Hey Jenny. Are you awake?" Zim asked. She began to slowly open her eyes and saw Zim. She became shocked.

"I... I know you. You're that famous voice actor Zim." She said wearily. Zim laughed a little.

"Well I guess my reputation proceeds me." He said with a smile as he looked at Gaz. Jenny looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in my underground lab. You were in pretty bad shape after the fight with those bug bots. You're legs were badly damaged beyond repair so we had to remove them and see what else was busted." Zim explained. Jenny looked down to see that she was nothing but an arm and a body. She leaned back mournfully. "I'm so sorry Jenny." He said.

"Don't be. I should be thanking you two for saving me." She said with a smile. Zim and Gaz returned it. "So... you're not human, are you?" She asked. Zim shook his head no.

"I'm actually an Irken." He responded. Jenny nodded and a question popped into her head.

"Are you going to-."

"No. I gave that up." He reassured. Jenny then smiled.

"Hey Zim, this has been stuck in my head ever since we started. What are we going to do for replacing the parts she lost?" Gaz asked. Now the question struck him. What were they going to do about her missing body parts. Jenny told them that they have done enough and shouldn't need to do anymore but Gaz wouldn't take no for answer. Zim walked away with his left arm crossed and his right hand at his chin. He started to think on what they could do for Jenny. Zim suddenly did a double take as he looked up at what looked like a mass of metal moving around, contained. He looked back at Jenny as her and Gaz talked. He then looked back.

"Hey Gaz, can you come here for sec?" He asked. Gaz then walked over to her.

"What is it?" She asked. Zim nudged his head towards something. She looked at what it was and realized what he was talking about. "The nanobots?" She asked looking back at him.

"We could possibly have her be more powerful then she was before. Think of it, human technology mixed with Irken. We already see how advanced we both have become, but what happens when we mix the two together." He said quietly to her.

"Yeah but there's a problem with that. She's missing both of her legs and an arm. How are we going to incorporate the nanobots to her?" She asked.

"Simple. We scrap everything except her head and start from scratch. Remodel her entire body." He explained.

"With what measurements?" Gaz said. Zim said nothing as he eyed her body up and down. Gaz was confused why he was eyeing her. That was until it hit her. "Ooh." She said with a smile, interested in what he was thinking. The two began their work of remodeling and upgrading Jenny's body. They explained what they were going to do and Jenny agreed so she was nothing but a head. Zim had Gaz stand still as he took measuring tape to her arms, legs, shoulder gap, waistline, cup size, and hip length. As he placed all of those measurements in the computer, the body parts were printed out in separate pieces. Zim then took each piece and checked the measurements one by one for safe keeping. After checking they were correct he would pass them to Gaz to place them in order. They both then started to connect the arms and legs to the main body. Gaz then connected Jenny's head to her body as Zim began to install the nanobots into her body, completely changing and upgrading her systems on the inside. The process was complete and it was time to wake her up.

"Jenny, wake up. You're all fixed now." Gaz whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and leaned up. She then stood up and Zim brought up a mirror. Jenny looked at herself with shock. Her body was way more feminine then it use to be as she had on an aquamarine blue sleeveless crop top on with a matching mini skirt. She also had on knee high boots in the same color. The crop top was skin tight as it slung to her curves. As she took one last look at herself, she smiled and hugged Zim.

"Thank you!" She whispered. Zim was a little skeptic at first but returned the hug. She then let go and walked over to Gaz and hugged her as well. She wasn't too keen on hugs from random people but generously returned it. After she let go Jenny felt something strange. She looked down at her hand and thought that it tingled a little. She then gently grasped Gaz's arm with her finger tips. She felt it again. The tingling stopped and felt warmth on her fingers. Jenny let go and went for the table she was on next. The instant her hand touched, it was cold. She was somehow feeling things through her fingertips. She was somewhat hysterical and confused.

"We injected your body with nanobots to strengthen your body and transform you into a techno organic. Your body now has built in touch sensors that allows you to feel the temperature and texture of objects and people. You can even feel the wind blowing against you." He explained. Jenny was in complete shock. She could never feel any pain or anything really through touch. She always wanted to live like a normal person and now she could feel things. She didn't know how she could ever repay them for their help. "Gaz why don't you finish up the calibrations for her while I clean up." He said as walked away. Gaz then scanned Jenny. To see if anything was functioning properly. She then saw that the nanobots had done more than just upgrade her body and give her a sense of touch.

"Jenny could you open your mouth for a second?" Gaz asked. Jenny questioned why but reluctantly did as requested. Gaz then grabbed a tiny metal rod and moved it towards Jenny's mouth. All of a sudden Jenny somehow felt the metal rod touch something. She quickly pulled away and covered her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" She asked pulling her hands away.

"Those nanobots did more than just give you the ability to sense touch but taste as well. You have a tongue and complete digestive system. You can now process food for energy." Gaz explained. Jenny was shocked and tried moving it around in her mouth she then felt the top and bottom of her mouth. Once she had gained more control over it, Jenny stuck out her tongue and touched it with her finger. It felt soft and wet. She pulled her finger away and saw remains of some sort of lubricant. Gaz then walked closer to here with confusion. While Jenny was side tracked, Gaz quickly slid her hand between her legs and pressed her finger against her panties. Jenny let out a tiny yelp and tried her best to keep herself from moaning as her cheeks grew a light blue color. Gaz pulled her hand away. "Why did you have a vigina installed?" She asked. Jenny's blush grew from embarrassment.

"I... I had that in because... there was this one guy I dated named Sheldon. He was a bit weird at first but he was great to be with. I wanted to take it to the next level and had the modification. But when I tried to do it with him, I always had to go easy on him and I never really go the full experience. He started to become really clingy and I was getting really annoyed by it. I broke up with him and I've had no use for it ever since." Jenny explained. Gaz understood and started to configure a plan to help her with that.

"Well the reason I ask is because apparently the nanobots recognized your added part and decided to upgrade your uterus with an actual womb." Gaz said. She then smiled. "We need to test it. See if it works." She said.

"On what though?" Jenny asked.

"Use it on Zim." Gaz said as she nudged her head in Zim's direction. Jenny looked, He was still cleaning up all of the tools and parts.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's also Mabel's boyfriend and Lucy's boyfriend." Gaz explained. Jenny was surprised. She still wasn't sure though. "But if you need more motivation then I've got a little secret to tell you." Gaz said. She then leaned in close to Jenny's audio receptors. "He has a 20 inch thick cock." She whispered. Gaz leaned back to see a wide eyed Jenny, madly blushing. She then looked at Zim, now eager to see it for herself. Zim had finished putting away the rest of the equipment. He then dusted of his hands and looked around at the area he had cleared.

"So did anything new come u-." Zim was cut off by a metallic white and blue figure kissing him. Zim was taken back at first but slowly started to give in to the feeling. He wrapped his hands around her and began to coil his tongue around hers. Jenny then grabbed the bottom of his and began to lift it above his head, taking it off in the process. She then crept into his neck and started to kiss and suck on his skin, making a trail down his chest and down his midsection. Jenny got to his waistline and began unbuttoning his pants. Pulling them off and revealing his underwear with a large bulge in the middle.

"Oh... is this for me?" She asked seductively as she looked at him. She then gave his abs one last kiss as she grabbed his boxers, still staring up at him. She then looked down and became wide eyed at what was in front of her. Zim had a throbbing erection with pulsating veins. Jenny was starting to feel the rush of excitement of nervousness. "Oh my god. I didn't think anyone could be this big. I want it. I want it so bad." She then quickly shoved Zim's throbbing cock inside her mouth. Jenny started to suckle the head as she lapped the precum coming out. She then started to take it further down and deep throat his shaft. Jenny bobbed her head back and forth. Zim moaned from the extreme pleasure he was feeling from a wet and somehow warm mouth. His body shuddered as he held back his climax.

Jenny had him sit down on the counter of the lab and crawled on top of him. She removed her panties and used her first two fingers to spread open the entrance of her hole as her love juices started to leak out. Jenny lowered her hips close to his stiff. As soon as the head touched her entrance, the horny battle bot forced herself down on Zim's cock. Making her lean back and shout from pleasure as a large bulge appear in her stomach. Zim grit his teeth, trying to hold back. He looked up to see Jenny with lust in her eyes. They had also changed. Her eye color had turned blue as white heart shaped pupils appeared.

"More..." She whispered. "More... I want more..." Jenny pressed her lips against Zim's as she began to ride him. As they had their fun, Gaz had taken her time to strip down and all she had on was a lab coat. She decided to take notes as Zim and Jenny fucked each other's brains out. Every once and a while, she would put down her notes and give in to the urge and finger herself and massage her breast as she watch Zim continuously stretch out Jenny's love hole. Zim then took the initiative and lifted her up and took her to the floor, her bottom half lifted into the air as her top half half was pressed against the floor, thrusting into her like an animal. "Oh, fuck! More... I want you to destroy my insides! Fuck me more!" She cried with pleasure. Zim began to move faster as Jenny begged for his love. Zim began to pull out until the very edge and took one last thrust into her. Jenny's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt herself getting fill to the brim by Zim's seed. They stayed in that position until Zim pulled out, causing him spray Jenny's face a little. He sat down trying to catch his breath.

Jenny felt the warm ooze on her face. She then got the sudden urge to use her new tongue to taste it. She licked a Large glob off and began to savor the taste right before she swallowed. Jenny smiled, getting ideas on what she should do next. Zim was still sitting down panting but his break was interrupted by Jenny crawling on top of him. She then moved around, getting into sixty nine. The Irken stared at her vigina as a mixture of his semen and the lubricant she was making. He then reached underneath her legs and wrapped his arms around them while he grabbed her butt.

 _'God It's been forever since the last time I was in this position. I think I might be addicted to it.'_ He thought. He then brought Jenny's rear closer to him and began to gorge himself, his tongue receiving the taste of both their juices mixed together. Jenny however was busy going down on Zim's cock with her mouth, taking in and savoring the taste.

"Oh god, you're cock tashte sho good." She said with her mouth full as she gently massaged Zim's balls.

"So does your pussy." He replied as he shoved his tongue deep inside. Zim then felt Jenny's walls become tighter around his tongue. Reacting to this gesture, Zim dug in deeper. Causing Jenny to press her hips into the Irkens face. Jenny then pulled her shirt up, letting her large, succulent breast hang out. She then place Zim's large meat stick between her breast and used them to rub his shaft as she continued to suck him off. Gaz continued to watch as she increased her speed.

"Oh god, I'm close.! Make her cum Zim.! Make her cum and fill her with your spunk.!" She whispered to herself. Finally reaching his climax, Zim grabbed Jenny's head and pushed it down on his cock. Jenny became wide eyed as she felt Zim's cum shoot inside her mouth. Causing a tiny bit of overflow as a white ooze came out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head she finally got the rhythm and started to swallow every once of his cum, making her belly bloat a little. As this was happening, Jenny came as well and sprayed a bluish liquid into Zim's mouth. Receiving a sweet kind of flavor too it. Gaz had also taken her chance to release her fluids out and spray the floor. All three sat in the lab panting. "That's... enough... watching for me... I need in this..." Gaz said out of breath. She then walked over to the two in play. "Hope you two aren't done yet?" She asked. Jenny still had Zim in her mouth but the way she looked at her made it clear that she wanted her to join in. Said robot got off of Zim and turned around. His member still hard as it pulsed with bulging veins. Jenny then crawled back on top of Zim and started to ride him. While he was distracted by the tightness, Gaz had stood above him.

"Hope you don't mind taking care of this for me." She said. Before Zim could say anything, Gaz dropped her hips down and sat on his face. He taken back by this but instantly grabbed Gaz and dug in. Gaz started to moan at how fierce his tongue was moving. She looked to see Jenny bouncing her hips on Zim's cock. Gaz then pulled Jenny close and began to kiss her. Jenny placed her right hand on Gaz's cheek as her left groped Gaz's breast. Gaz did the same. Their tongues coiling around one another, enjoying the passions of everyone's body. They pulled away for air and starred into each other's eyes. Understanding what they wanted, what they both craved for. The two girls then embraced in a heated Love session. Sucking each other's tongues and tasting their saliva. While they were busy, Zim pulled away from Gaz's love hole for air.

"Oh god I'm close!" He said with his body tensing up.

"Me too!" Jenny shouted.

"Same here! Let's come together!" Gaz said. Zim then thrusted his hips up and released his cum inside Jenny while pulling Gaz's hips closer to his faces. Feeling her juices hit his tongue and enter his mouth. After they had finished, they had moved around and Zim had decided that is was Gaz's turn to get some attention so he began to take her from behind. Jenny laid underneath her and licked Gaz's clit and Zim's shaft as he thrusted inside Gaz. Gaz however was taking her time and soaking up all of the fluids inside Jenny's sex. Zim then taken one last and shot a large load of his essence inside Gaz. The two girls then let out a large moan as they too also orgasmed.

Zim pulled out and laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath. The girls however weren't done just yet. They crawled over to him and got on either side.

"M-Maybe... maybe we should take a break real quick?" He said in an unsteady voice. The girls then pressed their rears together, sandwiching Zim's Member. "N-Never mind." He stuttered with a shack voice. Both girls began to move their hips up and down. Sometimes in sync, other times they would switch and go at different paces. Zim suddenly clenched his fist as he grit his teeth.

"Are you getting close Zim, are you fixing to cum from our big butts rubbing on your big thick dick. Go ahead Zimmy baby. Cover us in your warm, sticky load. Do it baby!" Gaz pleaded. Zim tensed up and a white ooze began to come out of the tip of his member. It then covered both girls as they panted with their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. The two girls then moved over to Zim and laid their heads on his chest, recollecting the air. After resting for some time, Jenny was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Zim." She called.

"Hmm." Zim responded

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For this. You and Gaz both saved me and... we did it together. I don't know how but, I started to feel things I've never felt before. It makes me feel... warm... and fuzzy inside. This feeling also makes me feel like I have a connection to you. Like I'm being drawn to you no matter what." She explained. Jenny then looked up at Zim. "I don't understand it. Do you know how to explain it?" She asked. Zim stared back at her. He then smiled, understanding what she was explaining.

"Yeah, I actually know what it is... it's called I love you." He said and brought his lips to hers. She was taken back but slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Embracing the feel of how passionate it was. They were then interrupted by someone pulling Zim away.

"Don't get greedy, he's my boyfriend too." Gaz said pulling him away and kissed him. Jenny then felt a little upset until Gaz grabbed her and took a kiss. The trio then laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. After some time, Zim stood up and stretched his back out, along with different other muscles.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and give Mabel and Lucy some attention. When That's done, maybe we could all have some fun together." He said. The two girls smiled at the idea.

2 days later*

The city was under attack and bug like robots started open fire. "Come on out Jenny, we know you're here somewhere!" One of them called out.

"Hey creep!" A femal voice called out. They looked to see a newly upgraded Jenny Wakeman wearing a crop top sleeveless shirt with a matching mini skirt. "You looking for me?" She said as slammed her right fist into her open hand. She then popped the joints in her knuckles, making them loose and smooth to move.

"Well what do you know. Jenny looks like she got herself an upgrade. But it looks like you didn't learn anything in our last fight, earth based technologies don't stand a chance against Vortian and cluster tech. Just give up while you still can." One of the bug bots explained. Jenny said nothing as she smiled. The battle bot then vanished. The cluster bots panicked and looked around until they saw that three of their brethren were destroyed with on one still in her hand while crushing its head. Jenny then let go and took a few steps towards them, raising her arms. Her hands transformed into blasters as three smaller ones appeared behind them. Her shoulders then had cannons mounted on them, all of the weapons charging. That's when they really started to panic.

"W-Wait, we surrender!" The commander shouted. But before he could say anything else, she fired her weapons. Releasing a large blue plasma beam and incinerating them in the process. Once she was finished, Jenny retracted her weapons and dusted her hands off. That's when she heard vehicles driving up and stopping. She looked to see the press have arrived. Multiple news reporters then started to run over to Jenny for their interview.

 ***NEXT TIME ON THE INVADERZIM HAREM***

Zim was working peacefully in his lab. He started to brush and polish something sitting on the table in front of him as he genuinely. That's when he felt his antennas vibrate, sending out signals that caused him to stop. He laid his tools down and sighed heavily.

"Here we go again." He said. Zim quickly turned around and began shooting at something with his spider legs. A large amount of smoke came up as something jumped out into the light. It was a woman with orange hair in a skin tight body suit. The top was blue with black sleeves with fingerless gloves. She also had a light blue scarf that served as a hood and a mask. "This is like the second time someone's snuck around my house Gwen, I really don't want this to be a reoccurring thing." He said with a bit of aggravation in his voice.


End file.
